


Home is Where You'll Make It

by coocoocajew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Slight Grooming, Warning: Ardyn, also he is a fireball of anger!, half-daemon!prompto, prom lashes out a lot, promnyx happens for a split second, prompto has PTSD, self inflicted pain by accident, strays from canon A LOT, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: Prompto has escaped Zegnatus Keep and the horrors that have been bestowed upon him. He made it all the way to Insomnia, but will he be able to escape Ardyn and Niflheim entirely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helllooooo this is gonna be a pretty long story

Prompto tried to remind himself of what the scientist had kept saying to him.

_ “Keep walking. No matter what, keep walking. I don’t care where you go or how long it takes. Keep walking, Prompto. He will catch up eventually.” _

_ “What’s your name?!” Prompto shouted over the noise of the alarm blaring. It sounded as the discovery that Prompto has escaped his cell. _

_ “Nikolai. Now go!” _

_ He had practically shoved Prompto down the metal steps but Prompto righted himself back up. He turned around one more time after sprinting a good distance away. It was just in time to see Nikolai’s body fall to the ground from stories up where Ardyn stood there, watching Prompto run.  _

_ And he let him. _

Prompto shuddered and hunched himself over and impossibly closer to the wooden boards at his feet. He was able to smuggle himself onto a ship on its way to Insomnia. It would be bold of Ardyn to follow him there. Very risky, but Prompto also knew it was his best bet. So he finally let itself sleep, after two days of walking. 

* * *

“I’m just saying, I’m never gonna use this math in the future. In fact, I’m gonna be the king. I can just make you do it for me, Iggy.”

Noctis knee he had to green orbs piercing into his back. He could feel the glare pricking his skin. “That’s very cocky of you, highness.”

“Yeah, princess,” Gladio teases, “I mean, how much more do you need him to do for you? Not able to handle yourself in any way, huh?”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the shield’s comment. Usually, Gladio has Ignis’ back no matter what. He should’ve known better. As they walked back to the apartment where Noctis lived away from the Citadel, he listened to his retainers’ conversation absently. He was too exhausted to pay attention.

What did catch his attention, though, was the body down an alley on his right.

“Hey!” Gladio and Ignis stopped themselves right before they walked into their prince’s back. “What’re you lookin’... at..?” Down the alley, the shield’s eyes landed on the small, curled body of a boy with shocking blond hair. Next to him, Noctis suddenly rushed past to reach the person. Gladio moved quickly to follow, Ignis at his side.

Noctis reached out to shake the boy’s shoulder. No response but he could hear the labored breathing of the other. Ignis knelt down next to him and pressed a hand to the blond boy’s forehead. It was clear he had an extreme fever. His skin was flushed red and he was sweating so much it was shown on the ground under him. After Ignis did a thorough check of the boy, he said “I don’t think he’s hurt, just very sick. We should get him to a hospital.” Noctis nodded in agreement and they bent down to lift the boy but Gladio stopped them.

“Wait, look at his wrist.” There, etched on his freckled arm, and just behind the fabric that he wore over it, was the ink of a barcode. “That’s what we’ve seen on MTs that Niflheim made.” He proceeded to yank Noctis up from his arm and pulled him behind his body.

“Do you think he was sent here as a spy?”

“Could be,” Gladio shrugged, “The kid’s so small he looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly though.”

Ignis hummed and reached for the boy’s shirt. He noticed a familiar looking lump near his waist. When he untucked the shirt, a gun was tucked into the boy’s pants. He swiftly tugged it and put it in his own waistband. “Well, that doesn’t help his case very much.”

Noctis spoke up, “He looks like he’s my age. Do you think he’s a soldier?”

“I’m not sure,” Ignis pushed his glasses back up upon his nose and turned to Gladio, “Would you be so kind as to carry him to the Citadel? I think it’s very important that His Majesty is aware that this… boy somehow got into Insomnia without being checked for a weapon. And this close to Noct’s apartment as well.”   
  


“Sure thing, Iggy,” Gladio bent down to pick the kid up. He inwardly cringed at how light the boy was. He was practically skin and bones. He was clearly malnourished and dehydrated, and it made his instincts of being an older brother kick in. Whoever this kid was being taken care of by or raised by did a terrible job. But it was complicated. Should he even care about this person and what they went through? Either way, they all made their way to the Citadel, watching their backs and the stranger for any signs of danger.

* * *

When Prompto woke again, it was so fucking bright.

His head was spinning and he was extremely nauseous. He could feel a slight twinge of pain in his elbow as well. When he reached with his eyes still squinted to get whatever the hell was poking into him out, he was rudely interrupted.

“That’s not a good idea.”

Quickly, Prompto reached for his waist, but his gun wasn’t there. His eyes shot around the room, eyeing one stranger. The man was leant against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest. He was huge. Prompto knew he couldn’t take him on in a fight. The guy was a beast. But he wasn’t going to go down without trying to fight for his life. He ripped the IV out of his arm and darted to the other side of the room. He tested how long his nails were against his own palms. Long enough. In a shock, the guy had pressed a button that was next to the cot Prompto had been resting in. Prompto knew that had to mean reinforcements were coming.

Slowly, the man approached with his arms out like he was trying to calm down a crying child. “Calm down. We had to take your gun because we don’t know who you are or why you’re here.”   
  


“Where am I?” The guy seemed shocked by Prompto’s voice.

“The Citadel.”

_ Shit _ , Prompto thought, _ this was definitely not the place he wanted to be _ . He backed up another step as the man got closer. “My name’s Gladio. You’re from Niflheim, right?”

“How do you know that?” Prompto spat.

“You kinda have an accent,” Gladio got closer, “And not a lot of Insomnians have blond hair.”

“Let me go.”   
  


“I can’t do that.”

Prompto swung out a leg when the man got too close. He kicked him right in the jaw and watched the big guy stumble back a bit. “Let. Me. Go-”   
  


“Wow,” a voice came from the other side of the room. Prompto now took the time to notice he was behind bars. “Never seen a kid that small get a hit on you like that.” This guy looked similar to Gladio, but was smaller in size. He had long hair in a braid over an undercut. Prompto knew he was in some serious shit. Prompto didn’t think he could take on this guy either.

“Shut up, Nyx,” Gladio barked, rubbing his jaw. Prompto could see a bruise forming and he was inwardly proud of himself. He did that bootless, and it hurt. “Took me by surprise.”   
  


“Well,” Nyx started as he unlocked the door. He was inside the cell too fast for Prompto even thinking about making a run for it, “You called for me?”

“Kid’s awake obviously.”

“What’s your name, short stuff?”

Prompto’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Let me out.”

“Can’t do that, pumpkin. You’re gonna be stuck here awhile,” Nyx got closer and Prompto allowed him to get closer than Gladio did. He didn’t come off in an intimidating way. His body language was open and kind, but still ready to defend himself at a moments notice. “Will you allow a doctor to come see you?”   
  


Doctor. Scientist. Torture. All three words were one in Prompto’s reality. “Fuck no.”

Nyx tilted his head a bit and watched as the blond boy grasped for the gushing wound on his arm. “You’re hurt and still sick. The Citadel’s doctor will take care of you.”

Prompto leant forward and spat on the man’s boot. “Fuck you all.”

“Do you support the Empire, blondie?”   
  


“No.”

“Then why do you refuse medical attention.”

Prompto left the question hanging in the air. Medical attention means needles poking and prodding at his skin. Scalpels cutting too deep into his skin. Foreign liquid injected into his body that made him ill for days. Restraints that kept his mouth closed and body still. It wasn’t care, it was medical torture. He was about to give the man another venomous insult but he was interrupted again. Both men turned their backs on Prompto and turned to address the new audience.

“Your Majesty.”

No. Fucking. Way.

“Good morning, gentleman. How is our new friend?” The King had a smile on his face, but Prompto could see right through a diplomatic smile like this. It was anything but kind. It meant pain. He slowly crept towards the IV pole.

“Very uncooperative, sir,” Nyx answered with a sigh.

“It is a good thing I brought backup then.” The cell door opened again and more people entered the already small space. Once Prompto saw a woman with a white lab coat though, his mind went into overdrive. He grabbed the pole and swung it at Nyx’s head. 

It knocked Nyx back a step. When he spun around again, Prompto smashed the end of it into his abdomen and watched him fall. Immediately his eyes were on Gladio who moved in to grab the pole from Prompto’s grasp. He whipped the tool onto the man’s head and watched him stumble back. Prompto was seeing red and he knew he was yelling. He knew he was screaming because his lungs were burning and giving out on his voice. Strong arms wrapped around his and he was lifted off his feet. He screamed and kicked and scratched and bit whatever and whoever he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the scientist holding a syringe. She was filling it with a clear liquid.

“No… no, please no. NO!” He threw another foot up and out, trying to kick it from her hands but Nyx stepped in to hold his legs down. He kept screaming as she got closer. He knew he was whimpering when he felt the needle enter his neck. He knew he was going to die that day, right before he passed out.

When the blond boy did pass out, everyone slowly and cautiously backed up. The boy was small, but he was far from weak or incapable. He didn’t quite fit a soldier, but it was becoming more likely that he was.

“Well,” King Regis spoke up, “That was very messy, wasn’t it Clarus?”

Clarus wiped sweat from his brow and pat Cor on the back. They had handled grabbing the boy’s arms and releasing the IV pole from his hold. “Yes, Regis.”

The doctor next to him sighed. “He’s still a child, your majesty. Possibly Prince Noctis’ age. He looks about to be his age.” She set the syringe down on a counter at the side of the boy’s cot.

Nyx groaned loudly. “Who the hell trained him? It’s like he’s feral.”

Cor let out his own groan and cracked his neck. “From my experience with some our our Glaives, it’s possible he’s got some type of mental trauma. My guess? PTSD, but I’m no expert.”

Gladio laughed next to him. “When I brought the kid in, he looked so sick and helpless I thought he was gonna break in my hands.”

“You know better than to judge a book by it’s cover, Gladiolus,” Clarus scolded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio waved it off and accepted the ice bag the doctor handed him, “I'm not volunteering to be there when he wakes up next time. Don’t need him going rabid on me again.”

King Regis chuckled. “It was quite fun though, wasn’t it?” Everyone looked to the king in disbelief. “Next time, we’ll have the guard be outside the cell. He’s a scrappy little one. Doctor Vitenas, when you’re finished patching him up, please send a report on the boy’s condition to us. We’ll go from there then.”

“Certainly, your majesty.” And with that, the room cleared out.

* * *

When Prompto woke up this time, he sat up instantly and surveyed the room. A wave of nausea hit him, but it didn’t stop him from standing.

“Woah, kid,” Nyx said from outside the cell, “Sit back down. You’re still not in the best shape.”

“I want my gun back, I need to leave.”

Nyx eyed him down. Prompto glared at him right back. “I can’t do that until you start answering some questions.”

“What do I have to answer to you? I didn’t ask for you to take me in. I don’t need to be here!”

Nyx raised his voice, “You were too close to Prince Noctis’ home to be let go. Why were you there?”

“I don’t know! I don’t even know him!” Of course Prompto knew the name. Did he want to get involved? Fuck no. Does he want out of this cell? Yes please! 

“Who do you work for?”

“Nobody.”

“Why did you leave Niflheim? Why did you have a gun? Are you running from someone?”

Prompto gave him the finger with a smirk, “Why don’t you shove your interrogation questions up your ass, dog? I’m not telling you shit.”

He could tell he pissed Nyx off then. He saw his fists curl and his neck tendons flex for a second. “If you don’t want to answer to me, then maybe it’d be better if I brought someone with a higher standing in. Or would you rather be picked apart by a psychiatrist?”

“I’d rather be hanging from the roof than be touched by any of you again,” Prompto spat. The comment visibly shocked Nyx. Prompto could tell from the way his his brow tightened and his jaw jumped. 

“Then I’ll let Cor deal with you.”

Prompto watched as the man walked away out of sight and he heard a door slam. He took this time to search around the room and found it empty of anything that could even be helpful to him as a weapon. It was hopeless. There wasn’t even a sheet on the mattress anymore. He then moved towards the bars that held him captured. He tightened his fists around two of them and he could feel an energy inside. It’s like the vibrated with power and Prompto knew this meant there was magic encasing him. He felt flattered that they felt this threatened by him.

Then the door down the hall opened again and he backed up slowly. He was met with the fierce eyes of a man who was extremely built and kept his eyes on Prompto. Prompto learned to not be scared of men like this. He walked up to the bars and stared into the man’s eyes. He sniggered.

“You’re short for being the Immortal, huh?”

“You’ve got a big mouth for being so small, don’t you?” Cor gave it right back.

Prompto grinned and crept closer. “They say it’s my greatest weapon,” he said suggestively, “Aside from my skill of course.” His hands wrapped around two bars close to Cor’s waist.

Cor kept a straight face. He was good at showing no emotion. “What skill, boy?”

Prompto grinned at him and he looked up at the man behind his lashes. “With my body of course.” His hands inched out from beyond the bars.

“Hm,” Cor considered his comment for a moment, “Not much skill if you were taken down by two men much older than you.”

“Isn’t that the point though?”

He winced when his arm was suddenly grabbed and yanked forward. His forehead hit a bar and left a throbbing pain Prompto was going to pity himself about for awhile. “Good try, kid. But I know what people like you try to do,” Cor ripped the keys Prompto was grasping from the smaller boy’s hands, “And I know you’re better than that.”

“You know nothing about me.”

Cor sighed and pulled up a metal chair that was on his left. “I’m gonna try, kid. But you need to as well so we can all move on.” He sat down.

Prompto took his example and sat himself onto the cold floor. He crossed his legs and stared at Cor expectantly. “If I answer your questions, you’ll give me my gun and let me go?”

“I’ll consider it. As long as you’re not a threat. But you haven’t exactly given us the best first impression.” Prompto gave a very expressive scowl and Cor let out a small chuckle. “I’ve seen hundreds of cases like yours, kid. And I feel like I’m seeing myself in you all over again.”

“You’re wrong. No one’s like me.”

“Care to enlighten me then?”

Prompto sucked in a small breath. “I escaped Niflheim. They were doing experiments on me.” He wanted to kick himself for opening up to a stranger, but he couldn’t stay in this cell forever. He had to  _ go _ .

“What kind?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto truthfully stated, “They would hurt me and cut me up though. Inject me with stuff. I never knew what they were doing.” 

Cor nodded his head and leant forward and put his arms on his knees. “How’d you get out? I assume you were in a lab?”

“Zegnautus Keep,” Prompto shivered, “I was special so I wasn’t put away like they did with MTs. A doctor helped me get out. He was killed.”

“By who?”

Prompto couldn’t bring himself to even mutter the name. “I don’t know.”

Cor asked skeptically, “Then how do you know he died?”

“I saw his body.”

A small pause left the cell quiet. Prompto assumed he was the only prisoner because there wasn’t even a small sound from any other cell. “How did you get into Insomnia?”

“I smuggled myself onto a ship,” Prompto shrugged, almost sheepily, “I didn’t even know where it was going. I was just tired and hungry and had to sit for awhile. When I woke up, I was at a port and they were unloading boxes into a truck. I snuck onto that and next thing I know I’m in Insomnia.”

“You were very ill, boy,” Cor informed, “You had a very high fever.”

“Oh.”

“Can you tell me your name?”

Prompto swallowed and nodded. “Prompto.” It felt wrong giving out his name but he knew no progress would be made to get as far away as he can from Ardyn if he didn’t.

“Prompto…” Cor waited.

“Argentum.”

Cor stood up then. He had a soft but still stern look on his face. “I will have Nyx be stationed outside your cell at all times. I assume you will be kinder to our Glaives and Crownsguard from now on?”

“Yes.”

“What about doctors?”

Prompto felt the immediate panic surge up into his throat. “No!” Cor kneeled down and looked Prompto eye to eye. “Please, no doctors.”

“I promise our doctors here won’t hurt you, Prompto. They would not be allowed near royalty if they were even slightly suspicious,” Cor sighed as Prompto still didn’t seem to trust his words. “Would you like for me to stand by when they visit?”

Prompto gulped and his voice cracked. “Please.”

“Then that’s that. Get some rest.” Cor departed then and Prompto backed up but listened as Cor called out one more time, “I’ll send Nyx in with water and ice. No food yet. Play nice.”

Prompto stayed quiet as he heard a different pair of footsteps approach his cell. He backed up to the cot and sat down against the corner with his knees drawn up to his forehead. “Knock knock!” the cheerful voice said. He listened as the cell door opened and footsteps got closer. “How you doin’, short cake?” Nyx asked kindly.   
  
“I hit you.”

“You did.”

“I spit on you.”

“Mhm.”

Prompto looked up with suspicious eyes. “Why are you being nice?”

Nyx at least seemed to consider the question before he gave Prompto an answer. “Because I know you’re not a bad person.”

“How?”

“You don’t come off that way to me,” Nyx said with a smile. He held out a plastic cup of water for Prompto. Immediately, Prompto snatched it up and drained it. He was just noticing how truly dehydrated he was. “Slow down! Don’t need you choking.”

When Prompto finished, he reached for the cup of ice that was easy to chew. Prompto remembers when he was lucky, the scientists allowed him to even had a bit of the soft ice. This stuff felt like heaven.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Prompto.”

Nyx nodded absentmindedly as he watched the blond boy, now  _ Prompto _ to him, finish off the cup from its contents. “Listen…” he twitched a bit when he noticed Prompto’s violet eyes immediately shot to his, “I uh, don’t know your  _ situation _ .”

“That’s a delicate word for a very serious thing.”

Nyx gave him a nervous chuckle. “I know. But I just wanna let you know I’m around.” Prompto eyed him skeptically. “I mean- if you ever wanna like… talk to someone who isn’t gonna try and pry when you don’t want them to.”

“You were in here like five minutes ago interrogating me.”

“Gods, you’re sharp,” Nyx laughed, feeling more at ease finally that he got his offer out, “I’m here to listen. Or just hang around. After all, I’m basically your bodyguard for now on.” The smile he offered Prompto received a small tilt of the lips in return. 

“Wow,” Prompto said sarcastically, “I’m so honored to be under your protection. My knight in shining armor.”

“It’s my pleasure, shortcake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

_ Prompto let out a strained groan. He held onto his stomach and bent over. He put a hand up against the dark room’s wall and emptied the viscous liquid from his stomach. He had spent hours on end on the table today in the lab, having black, thick liquid pumped into veins through tubes.  _

_ Afterwards, the scientists threw him into this dark cell. He could easily find the door, the room was so small he could barely let his legs rest straight out if he sat. He had banged on the door multiple times, pleading for them to let him out, by no one answered his calls. His throat felt torn from how long he’d been screaming. _

_ “Tonight, bird,” Ardyn’s voice entered the room and Prompto could feel a presence behind him. Icy panic shook his body immediately. “You will remain in this cell.” _

_ A tear fell from Prompto’s eye. “Why?” _

_ The snicker that followed his question should have been enough as an answer for Prompto. It would be kind. Ardyn was anything but kind. “Because, child, you are precious to me.” Prompto turned his head just slightly, and it was enough to see Ardyn’s blood red eyes glowing. Hands wrapped themselves around his neck, not squeezing, but putting enough pressure into the hold that he knew one wrong move could mean he’d be punished. He swallowed against the fingers pressed on his throat. _

_ “I… what do you mean?” _

_ “Oh, Prompto,” Ardyn almost cooed, “You’re such a sweet boy. Always so obedient and curious.” Ardyn’s chest pressed against his back. The hands dropped to his shoulders and rubbed slightly. But it wasn’t comforting in any way. “If you really are that curious, bird, I’ll tell you.” _

_ Ardyn leaned down to whisper in Prompto’s ear. “You belong to me. Forever and always. You are mine.” One hand moved back up to Prompto’s throat again, this time, applying enough pressure that Prompto couldn’t breathe. “And you may think that’s cruel, but someday you’ll realize that I’m the best you’ll ever have, Prompto.” _

Prompto woke with a scream and sat up. His own hands flew to his throat and immediately clawed at it. He could still feel Ardyn choking him, and even though he knew it was just a memory, he couldn’t breathe. Prompto could feel those hands, the rings on his fingers, the calloused palms that would press into his skin. He let out a startled yelp when another pair of hands landed on his shoulders.

They were loose, unsure. He couldn’t see who it was. His vision was clouded over by his tears. “He...help me. Please,” he was able to gasp out. His throat was burning and he could feel a wetness on his fingers. Another set of hands pried his away from his neck.

“Prompto,” He realized it was Nyx talking to him, “Prompto, listen to me, blondie. It’s Nyx. You’re safe.” He felt a hand card through his hair and his eyes shut tight. “I need you to try and breathe.”

A hand grabbed his wrist and he felt his palm press against a warm chest. He could feel a strong heartbeat. Prompto could feel the inhale and exhale as he gripped onto the shirt. Tears dripped from his eyes and he could finally feel himself breathe again. Right after his breathing evened out after a few minutes, he fainted.

Gladio dropped the hand that was against his chest and watched as Nyx lowered Prompto’s limp body to the cot. They had matching horrific expressions. They both looked at Prompto’s neck. Prompto has been clawing at it so viciously that he was tearing into his own skin. He didn’t even seem to notice. There was a redness under his eyes to show how deep into despair he went while he was asleep. Gladio has come to visit Nyx at the post while Prompto slept so they could talk about him. They both startled when they heard a scream. Prompto had seemed awake, but his eyes were wide and narrowed. He was looking right through them and still struggling against whatever he had experienced in his sleep.

Nyx let out a heavy and strained sigh. “What the fuck.”

Gladio nodded numbly. He kept his eyes on the sleeping boy below him, but was aware of Nyx walking away to wash a cloth and get bandages. All Gladio could do was watch as Nyx patched the boy up. But before the bandages could his Prompto’s neck, Gladio shot out a hand to stop him.

“Look.”

Starting from the back of Prompto’s neck, there was large and angry red handprints. They were under the scratches that Prompto had left. The handprints’ fingers were wrapped around the boy’s throat. Nyx raised Prompto’s body and one of his hands. He raised the palm to lay against the handprint on the left side of his neck. The sizes were not even close to matching. They were both silent as Prompto was laid back down. Nyx stood to walk away again, then walk back. He had a hand over his mouth and a strong furrow on his brow.

“How do we even explain this to someone?”

Gladio was at a loss as well. “I don’t know. But- we should just be honest with what we saw.”

“They’re gonna think one of us choked him!” Nyx whipped his head towards the bigger man, “How do we explain that?”

“There’s the camera footage.”

Nyx sighed and pressed his hands against his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. After one more “ _ what the fuck _ ”, he pulled out his phone. “Hey, Marshal? Yeah, we need you done here stat.” 

Gladio still had his eyes fixed on Prompto’s neck. It terrified him. This kid actually kind of terrified him. Gladio liked to think of himself as one of the toughest guys around, but he can’t imagine what this kid, that was  _ Noctis’ _ age, had been through to do this to himself.

After barely five minutes, Cor entered the cell block with Claris and the doctor. He entered the open cell door, only giving a small grunt of complaint about it being wide open. Once he saw the two over the cot though, without any kind of protest from Prompto, he shoved by them. Prompto’s neck was wrapped in bandages, the area under his eyes were red, and his lips were trapped. His hands were wrapped into fists at his side, even while he was deep in sleep.

“What the fuck happened?”

“We were just standing by while the kid was asleep,” Gladio started, looking to Cor with an almost blank look in his eyes, “And we heard him scream. When we got in, he was scratching his throat so much he was bleeding and he was still screaming.”

“Do you think it was a panic attack?” The doctor stepped forward.

“We thought so at first,” Nyx answered, “but when we cleaned the cuts, we saw handprints on his neck.”

Clarus let out a grunt. “Weren’t they his own?”

Gladio and Nyx both shook their heads. “We checked,” Gladio turned to his father, “The sizes were way too different.” They all watched as the doctor unwrapped Prompto’s neck. The red handprints were still there. Her fingers touched the marks and she instantly drew back with a gasp. 

“What?” Cor moves closer.

“They’re… they’re so hot. It feels like fire.”

Cor presses his own hand against the neck. It did feel like fire. It wasn’t the whole neck that felt like that either, just the marks. He withdrew and let the doctor take over again. 

“We’ll have to run some tests. My first guess right now is there’s some kind of magic happening.”

“Magic?”

“Yes, someone has enough power to get through our own bars. This has happened with the Prince before, remember?” Clarus and Gladio nodded. “He was able to visit and be visited by those that he could reach with magical power.”

“So who do you think it was?” Nyx asked.

“I have no clue,” the doctor said honestly. She stood up and turned to Clarus and Cor. “I don’t think the boy himself is a threat, but the person or persons who threaten him are. Other than his first and second days and nights here, he’s shown no aggression to us, not unless I’m or other doctors are necessary- and that’s very likely due to trauma.” Both men nodded in understanding. But before the subject could change, the doctor spoke again. “And if I may- coming from a maternal point of view, this boy is merely Prince Noctis’ age. Since he has shown no real threat to us, he should be moved from this cell to somewhere more comfortable and secure. This cold and lonely place most likely does not help him in any way.”

“You’re saying move him somewhere else in the Citadel?” Clarus said furiously, “Somewhere closer to the King. To Noctis?”

She merely shook her head in response. “No. I’m saying that he should be moved outside of this place. Possibly somewhere like the Prince’s apartment building. Guarded and secure, but still comfortable for someone his age.” She turned to Prompto this time and brushed his bangs from his forehead. “You must remember, gentlemen, that this boy is very traumatized and scared. He is in a completely foreign location. And from what he's told us about Zegnautus Keep, we are not treating too much differently. The boy should be given the opportunity to attend school, to make friends, maybe even with our lonely prince.”

Gladio let out a small amused huff at that. She was right. But Gods, he knew his father would rather die than let someone that’s suspicious be allowed to roam free. He turned to Clarus, and was surprised to see a look of consideration on his father’s face. He turned to Cor next who had a disgruntled look. 

“The kid can stay with me.”

Nyx let out a bark of laughter. “Marshal. Marshal, you’re serious?”

“Is there a problem, Ulric?”

Nyx immediately snapped his mouth shut, but there was still the telltale tilt of his lips showing a smile.

“Then it’s decided.”

They all turned around to see King Regis standing outside the cell with a smile on his face. He was accompanied by two more Glaives. “Prompto will stay with Cor and be under your protection. Will you be able to handle that?” He turned to Cor at this.

Cor bowed, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good,” Regis nodded, “Then let’s start getting him adjusted to his new home once he wakes again. He should not wake up at another unknown location. I fear it would not help his anxiety.”

* * *

The first thing Prompto was aware of when he stirred, was the intense pain in his head. It was such a rude awakening. Then he felt the pain wrapped around his neck.

“What… the fuck?”

“Good afternoon, Prompto.”

He sat up fast at the voice and forced his eyes to focus. When they did, he was greeted by the sight of the King. The King who he had just swore in front of.  _ Well _ , Prompto thought,  _ I already made a bad name for myself so _ …

“What the hell happened?” Prompto was surprised at the feeling of bandages around his neck when he reached up to rub at it. “I-”

“Prompto,” King Regis held up a hand, “May I?”

Prompto froze, “Uh… please?”

The King nodded and gestures for someone to enter the cell. It was Cor. The Marshal gave Prompto a calculating look and it made the young boy uneasy. He squirmed slightly under both of the men’s gazes. “You see, due to our concerns, we’ll be moving out of this cell,” Prompto perked up at the notion, “and you’ll be living with Cor from now on.” Prompto’s excitement faded.

“ _ What _ ?”

The King gave him a questioning look. “Do you object?”

“I don’t need your fucking charity,” Prompto spat.

Cor was surprised his jaw stayed attached to his face. Not even Prince Noctis talked about to his father like that. You don’t… just simply say “ _ fuck you _ ” to a king like Prompto just did. Cor watched Regis’s demeanor closely. He almost started crying when the King let out a laugh.

“Prompto, I think I like you even more.” 

Prompto only raised a brow at that and diverted his eyes towards Cor. “You wanna live with me?”

Cor swallowed before he answered. “Yes, Prompto.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be responsible for you.”

“Why?”

Cor’s fists tightened. “Why can’t you shut your mouth and follow orders?”

“I’m not a soldier that’ll follow your orders,” Prompto raised his hackles in response.

Cor was about to open his mouth to argue again, but Regis cut him off. “You could be.” Regis smiled when the two turned to look at him in bewilderment. “I assume you’re not returning to Niflheim, yes?” Prompto shook his head slowly. “Then it’s settled. You will now live with Cor and he will become your legal guardian. You’ll attend school with my son, Prince Noctis- and during receiving your education, you will also train to be apart of the Crownsguard. You will be wholly protected under that title.” Prompto was at a loss for words. “Does this agreement appeal to you, Prompto?” 

Regis held out his hand with a genuine look of kindness that drew Prompto in with a handshake.

Cor was next to speak after ensuring the flare of anger he’d felt before at the blond was gone. “Let’s get you settled in, kid.”

* * *

Prompto learned he hated school. And people. And especially the teacher that made him stand at the front of the classroom to introduce himself.

“I’m Prompto,” he stated blandly. He observed the several looks of interest from his new classmates, a few from some guys in the back that looked predatory in a way, and one of surprise from a raven haired boy in the back.

“Let us know where you’re from, Prompto!” The bubbly teacher suggested.

“None of your fucking business.”

The comment received gasps and gaping mouths. A few students didn’t even bother stifling their amusement. The teacher stammered out, “O-Okay then. You can- sit in front of Prince Noctis in the back. Uh, Your Highness, mind raising your hand for our new... friend?”

Prompto made eye contact with the boy in the back again. Prince Noctis raised his hand with a smug smirk on his face, his other hand holding his chin up. His whole character told Prompto they were going to get along really well, or absolutely hate each other’s guts. There was no in between.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are coming out like rapid fire but i can't promise it'll always be like that.
> 
> it's a good escape from my moving progress rn

Prompto had eyes on him the entirety of the day. The ones that especially bothered him, was Prince Noctis’s. They burned into the back of his head and anytime Prompto had boldly turned around and managed to catch his gaze, the Prince looked away with a smirk playing on his lips and innocence in his eyes. 

It pissed Prompto off.

So when he finally was able to escape back to his new home for the rest of the day, he snapped when the Prince approached him. The other boy had waited at the entrance gates. He had a small crowd of students surrounding him, but he looked brilliantly disinterested. When he saw Prompto, though, his whole face lit up.

“Prompto! There you are,” Noctis approached Prompto with a much too bright smile, and a very unwelcome hand on the blond’s shoulder. Prompto shoved it away but Noctis responded by slinging a tight arm around his shoulders.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Prompto hissed.

“Escorting my new friend back to Cor’s place!” Noctis said. He discreetly gestured back to the crowd of students still lingering behind the two boys. “And escaping.”

Before Prompto could decline the suggestion, two of the students he saw in his first class today walked up to them. “Prompto! I see you’ve made a new friend. Wait… friend? Or- source of fame?”

Noctis stiffened just slightly. “Back off.”

One of the two guys stepped forward and shoved a hand against the Prince’s shoulder. Prompto sighed inwardly at the scene that was being made. The other guy kept his eyes on Prompto. They raked up and down the blond’s body. _ Gross _.

“Blond hair, pale skin. You a Nif or somethin’?” Prompto met his eyes. He didn’t bother hiding his rage. “Oh. Touchy about that? The hell’re you doing in Insomnia? You’re kind don’t belong here.” He stepped closer and brought his face close to Prompto’s. “You’re kinda pretty for Nif scum though.”

“Gods, you’re fucking annoying,” Prompto rolled his eyes.

The two guys whistled. “You’ve got a mouth on you. How about we go back to my place and we can get you something else to make use of that tongue?” He reaches forward to grab at Prompto but is stopped by Noctis. The Prince twists the wrist that reached out for Prompto. In response, the other guy grabbed him by his shoulders and restrained him. The one nearest to Prompto winded up for a punch.

Prompto’s anger kicked into gear and he kneed him in the groin. Students that had been watching the situation unfold gasped. “I told you you guys were annoying.” Prompto delivered a swift kick to the side of the guy’s face. Noctis was released and Prompto received a kick to his back. He whirled around and glared at the offender. He received a punch to the face and spit out the blood that filled his mouth from biting his tongue. Prompto rushes forward and grabbed the guy and put all of his force into a powerful tackle. He proceeded to beat the living shit out of the guy. 

Hands were grabbing at his elbows and he turned to see Noctis. “Hey! We gotta go now if we don’t wanna get in trouble.” The Prince pulled Prompto off the guy and yanked him towards the exit. They escaped the chaos of exclaiming students and teachers yelling, hand in hand.

* * *

“What the fuck is this?”

Cor had a horrifying scowl on his face. The Prince sheepishly scratched at his cheek. Prompto was completely covered in bruises, scratches, and dirt. There was dried blood on his mouth as well. He had a matching scowl.

“Care to explain Prompto?”

“No.”

Cor let out a frustrated grunt. “Excuse me?”

Noctis interjected, “He was just-“

Cor put up a hand, “You can save it for your father, highness. Until then, I’ll call Ignis to patch you up.” Noctis openly cringed at the aspect of Ignis coming over. Prompto raised a brow at his reaction.

“Who the hell is Ignis?”

“He’s my advisor. Gladio likes to dub him as my babysitter though.” Noctis sighed.

Prompto remembered Gladio. He also remembered attacking him in a panicked frenzy. “You’re friends with the big guy?”

Noctis nodded at him. A smile then appeared on his lips. “He’s still mad at you beating him up though.”

Noctis was shocked when his comment got a small smirk from the blond. He hadn’t expected it, he wasn’t even asking. But Prompto just gave him one of the cutest little smirks he’s ever seen. “Hey,” he reaches forward and cupped Prompto’s cheeks, “do that again.”

Prompto had an utter look of complete horror on his face. He’s been nothing but unapproachable this whole time, and he never expected anyone, especially not the Prince of Godsdamned Lucis to touch him, let alone _ approach _ him. “Do what?”

Noctis gave him an un-princely pout. “You gave me a smile!”

Prompto felt his stomach drop in horror- no, in embarrassment. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and his brow twitched. The prince was too close- way too close. Determination was clear in his eyes. He only got closer as well. Then, his fingers moved from Prompto’s cheeks to curves of his lips. Noctis pulled. 

“I want to see you smile again!”

Prompto let out an embarrassing yelp and fell backwards into the couch cushions as the prince only got closer and more forceful. “Smile!”

“No! Why?!”

“Because you’re cute when you smile!” Noctis roared. Prompto let out a surprisingly distressed sound but Noctis only let out a mischievous chuckle. He leaned close to Prompto’s face and whispered, “Don’t make me tickle you.”

“Prince Noctis.” Noctis turned around to see Cor looking at him with his classic scowl of disdain. “Please remember that Prompto is hurt, and more importantly, that you are the Prince of Lucis.” Cor turned away then, letting them know Ignis will be arriving soon.

Noctis gave a defeated sigh and released Prompto. He collapsed back next to Prompto and kicked his shoes off. Prompto watched him carefully and fought down the heat that had flooded to his cheeks. “You know,” Prompto began, giving a cheeky smirk when Noctis turned to him, “You don't act very regal for a prince.”

Noctis was about to pounce on Prompto again if it wasn’t for the front door opening. Noctis only made it halfway through the act, hands planted on either side of Prompto’s face, and a rather small socked foot pressed into his abdomen before a “Highness?” interrupted him. Both boys faced the advisor, one; shocked. The other? Smug, painfully so.

“Hi, Iggy.”

Ignis looked from his charge’s compromising position, to the blond that was under Noctis. The smaller boy let out a small gasp and promptly shoved the prince away with his foot. Ignis closed the door behind him with a sigh and approached the two. Prompto was hissing something at Noctis and the prince only gave him a smile in response.

“You must be Prompto,” Ignis said, holding out a hand, “Ignis Scientia. I’m His Highness’s advisor.” He notices Prompto eyeing his hand suspiciously before turning the palm over. He looked up to Ignis with a not-so-hidden expression of questioning in his violet eyes. 

“You’re supposed to shake it, kid.”

All three looked at Cor who was standing in the kitchen doorway. Prompto gave him a huff before reaching forward with both hands and shaking Ignis’s quickly. Noctis let out a loud guffaw at Prompto, who immediately dropped the man’s hands and grabbed Noctis by the collar of his shirt. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Prompto, don't threaten the Prince like that, even though we know you don’t mean it.” Noctis was still laughing and Prompto’s temper was only increasing.

Ignis gave the blond a pat on the shoulder, deeming he was not an actual threat towards the Prince. “How about we move to the kitchen so I can treat your wounds? Leave Noctis to himself to think about what he’s done?” Ignis gave a questioning hum.

When those light furrowed eyebrows turned to him, with squinted purple irises, and a small scrunched up button nose, he had to wonder how in the Gods’ names did this angel get the better of Gladio. Prompto turned to Noctis again and hissed out “sleep with one eye open”, before following Ignis.

Ignis lead the boy over to a stool and gestured for him to sit. After a minute, Noctis joined them. He crept around the counter to get a good look at Prompto’s injuries in the light. He gave a low whistle before Ignis clucked his tongue at him and lightly shoved the prince away. “Now, who would like to start explaining how this happened?”

“I volunteer,” Noctis put his hand up which was not necessary in any way, “Prompto saved me.”

Ignis raised a brow and looked to Prompto. He had a pout on his lips, but Ignis could see the pride in those eyes. He gave a small smile. “Did he?”

“He did! Some guys tried to jump us and Prompto fought them off.” Ignis hummed I’m understanding and pressed disinfectant to Prompto’s cheek. The boy didn’t react, so Noctis did it for him. He let out a pitiful whine.

“Highness, kindly be quiet.” Ignis watched as the blond let out a breath through his nose that sounded suspiciously like a small laugh. “You know, Prompto, you must be extraordinary for taking on two bullies on your own.” 

Prompto looked up at the man in shock. He had pink dusting his cheeks, making his freckles even more distinct, and Ignis gave him a soft smile in response. “Especially since you were able to take down the Prince’s Shield.”

Prompto’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. He turned to Noctis with a look of disbelief. “Oh yeah,” Noctis said scratching the back of his head, “May have forgotten to mention that to you.”

Prompto then whipped towards Cor, who still stood in the doorway. Ignis watched him flinch when the disinfectant entered more than just the one cut Ignis was nursing. “Am I going to get in trouble?”

They were all caught off guard at the genuine anxiety found in the boy’s voice. He had his pleading eyes locked onto Cor. The Marshal swiftly stepped towards the boy and Ignis moved aside. Cor put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and said gently, “No, kid. You’re not in trouble.”

“But- but I hurt Gladio-”

“No one is holding that against you, Prompto,” Cor said softly. He squeezed Prompto’s shoulders and bent down a bit to come eye to eye. “Everyone understands that you were scared. Even Gladio doesn’t hold it against you.”

Prompto’s eyes were slowly filling with tears. “I-I don’t understand, Cor. I made a mistake... I hurt someone and now I’m going to be punished and-”

Cor hushed Prompto and tugged the boy into his chest. “No, Prompto. You’re not going to be punished. No one is angry with you, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Prompto tensed when Ignis decided to speak up. “I believe you were just trying to defend yourself in the moment. Hm?” Slowly, Prompto’s head turned from Cor’s chest so he could look at Ignis. Violet eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I find you to be incredible. I don’t believe even the King himself would punish you for beating Gladio in combat.”

Noctis let out a huff of laughter from where he still sat, eyes on Prompto’s slightly shaking form. “That’s true. It’s a compliment from Dad.”

Prompto still had his eyes on Ignis’s face. His breathing was slowly evening out as Cor rubbed his hand through his blond locks. Hesitantly, Prompto nodded at their words. Even Cor gave a satisfied smile.

“Now, why don’t I finish patching you up and then you can go show Noctis your room,” Ignis suggested. Cor pulled away from Prompto and let Ignis approach the boy. He stood back and observed as Prompto quietly sat through Ignis tending to him. Only so much as a small clenching of his fist occurred. Nothing like the intense reaction he had to one female doctor.

Cor turned to the prince. Noctis had a blank look on his face, one that almost looked exactly like Regis’s signature resting face. Cor would’ve laughed if he’d known what that face meant. He made sure to get as close to the Prince as politely possible, and talked quiet enough so that Prompto couldn’t hear it over Ignis’s voice guiding him through what he was doing to Prompto.

“Prompto was tortured,” Cor says. Noctis whips towards him with a horrified look. “That’s why he reacted like that. In Gralea, he was tortured by some scientists and is suffering from PTSD from that. What you just saw was a minor panic attack stemming from the repercussions of making mistakes in their presence. It’s only been a few times now he’s reacted like that while I’ve known him, but there’s many different ways he can. I want you to know that and be aware of that,” Cor looked down to the Prince who had a solemn look on his face. “They’re just walls, Your Highness. He means no actual harm, he’s just scared.”

“What ways?” Noctis hesitantly asks.

Cor cleared his throat. “Prompto.” The blond looked up at him. Ignis pauses and turned as well. “Do you remember the first time we officially met? You tried to seduce me and attempted to steal the cell’s keys.”

Noctis dropped his jaw to the floor, Ignis had wide eyes, and Prompto? Prompto laughed. Cor smiled watching the boy. Everyone paused to look at Prompto. “I remember that! How did you know, Cor?”

“Your hands were shaking, kid.”

Prompto let out a disappointed grunt and Cor left the room with a wave. He gave a pointed look at Noctis, who just nodded in response. Then, all attention was back on Prompto. Ignis looked down at him and observed him. When Prompto noticed this, he started to fidget. The advisor grabbed the bandages next to him and distracted himself by finishing patching up Prompto. Noctis stepped closer and distracted Prompto with comments on how badass he looked. The blond dropped his head, only slightly, and gave a bashful response. His personality was just not adding up with everything Ignis has heard about the young boy.

When he finished his work, he directed Prompto to show Noctis his bedroom. The prince took Prompto by the wrist and marched him away from the kitchen. They disappeared into the hallway and Cor entered.

“You must have a lot of questions, Ignis.”

“Yes, Marshal,” Ignis sat on the abandoned stool with a sigh, “If I may.”

Cor sat as well. “You may. But I think I know where this is going,” Cor sat at the other side of the counter with a deep sigh. “He’s not what you expected, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

Cor nodded in understanding. “He hasn’t really been living with me for that long but slowly, everyday, he’s opening up just a bit more than before.” Cor tapped his fingers against the countertop, uncharacteristically anxious. “Don’t get me wrong- kid was basically feral when we first got him conscious. He believed he was in danger, and defended himself. I can’t blame him now, knowing what I know.”

Ignis slightly tilted his head in question. He sat up straighter and put one leg over the other. “What do you know?”

“I know he was tortured while he was kept prisoner in Zegnautus Keep,” Cor said darkly, “He told me that actually. Don’t know what exactly made him open up like that but- either way I’m glad. It seemed some kind of experiments were conducted on him.” Cor was surprised when Ignis nodded and put in his own word.

“Then it seems you haven’t seen his wrist.”

“What about his wrist?” Cor asked.

“He has a barcode on his wrist,” Ignis stated, “When we first found him, he was sick, had a gun, and that barcode. That was it. We weren’t sure what it meant but his appearance told us he was foreign. Makes one wonder if the barcode and experiments go hand in hand.”

Cor nodded with a grunt. “Those Imperial bastards.”

“Indeed.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Cor cleared his throat. “I… uh- don’t know how to raise a kid.”

“That’s quite obvious, Marshal.”

Cor let out a small frustrated growl and put a hand in his hair. “He keeps it covered now that I think about it. Asked for a wristband once and I gave it to him without knowing why.” Cor shifted a bit in his seat, “How do I even go about asking him about it?”

Ignis was at a loss as well. “I think that’s something you should ask His Majesty and Mr. Amicitia,” Ignis said honestly, “I will do some digging of my own, but asking parents will have a better effect.”

Cor shrugged a bit. “I guess. And I know you’re not the right person to go to about this, but he seems to have warmed up to you really fast so…”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “Yes. I was wondering about that.”

“He’s usually not like that at all!” Cor let out a chuckle, “Took the kid weeks to even talk to me. After he moved in here, he stayed shut up in his room.”

“What brought him out?”

Cor frowned, “Nightmare. I have a few Glaives on guard at night right now.”

Ignis furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“Not long ago, he injured himself really bad clawing at his neck,” Ignis’s stomach dropped, “It took Gladio and Ignis to calm him down. It’s what actually caused him to be moved here. It seems like whatever he sees in these nightmares really get to him. The thing is…” Ignis inwardly sighed at the thought of _ more _ of this tragedy, “When we saw the wounds, there was a different set of handprints on his skin. They were burns. We think there’s someone coming to him in his dreams and terrorizing him. We don’t know how or who, but it’s gotta be someone with enough power to be able to reach Prompto’s mind from outside the Citadel.”

“And he won’t tell you who it was?”

“He hasn’t even confirmed this truthfully,” Cor said, “But the handprints don’t match up to anyone that has been in contact with him, and they’re not his. He’s been very vague about his experiences before coming to Insomnia. Doctor Vitenas did say that his trauma would of course not let him open up that easily but- he’s just a kid, Scientia.”

Ignis leans forward and presses his fingers into his temple. “Only time will tell with Prompto it seems. He’s slowly opening up. We should allow him all the time, care, and patience we can provide. It may be enough for right now, Marshal.”

“Yeah,” Cor agreed quietly, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Thank you for informing of-”

“Cod!”

They were interrupted by their Prince marching into the kitchen with anger on his face. He had Prompto in tow by his hand. Prompto looked as confused as the two men in the kitchen did. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Prompto doesn’t know what a chocobo is. Or a cactuar. Or what D&D is. Or Disney! Why are you doing this to him?” Noctis pointed accusingly at Cor, “He doesn’t even have any decorations in his room! Where are his clothes?”

Ignis gave Cor a slightly disappointed glare. The Marshal sighed and stood, “Yeah, yeah. I know he doesn’t have anything right now. Haven’t had the time.”

Noctis let out a huff and turned to Prompto. “I, your obligatory new best friend, will take you shopping as much as you want for now on and get you anything you like.” He cupped Prompto’s hand with his.

Prompto still didn’t seem to understand what was going on, but he played along. The blond let out a mock cry and reciprocated Noctis’s touch. “I would be honored.”

Ignis smiles then at the interaction. “Then it’s decided,” the boys turned to him, “We shall go shopping for Prompto tomorrow. Perhaps Gladio will come along as well.” Ignis watched as Prompto’s eyes lit up slightly at the suggestion. He walked closer to the boys and put a hand on Prompto’s head. “It’ll be a good chance for you to meet him properly, wouldn’t it?” 

Prompto gave him a small smile this time. Not just a tiny curve of his lips, but an actual sweet smile. He looked up at Ignis, his hand dropping a bit to run through the strands of blond hair, and said “Yes, please.” 

The moment was interrupted by Noctis, per usual. He let out a pitiful “_ Prompto _!” and threw his arms around the other boy. “You’re so pretty when you smile. Do that more and I’m gonna have to marry you.”

Prompto gave him a small laugh and a pat on his back. “I’m not royalty, buddy.”

Noctis shook his head and pulled back to look into violet eyes. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

Ignis sighed, “It does, however, matter to the rest of Lucis, highness.”

Noctis stuck out his tongue and moved to hug Prompto again. “Don’t care. I’m marrying Prompto, and that’s final.”

* * *

The next day, the Prince and Ignis has come to pick him up. It was a bit uncomfortable for Prompto to get into such an expensive looking car, but once the passenger side window rolled down, and Noctis’s excited face stuck out, Prompto didn’t hesitate.

When they arrived at the enormous mall, he was instantly on guard. He was tense where he stood between the two, hands fisted at his sides, and eyes shooting around the huge food court. The smell and noise assaulted his senses and he could barely stand it. Suddenly, Noctis left his side to go ahead of the other two, and approached a huge man. It was Gladio.

Prompto stopped walking.

Ignis stopped too and looked back at the blond. He saw his shoulders hunched, fists clenched, and short breaths. He walked forward and bent a bit to get Prompto’s attention. It didn’t work. “Prompto, can you hear me?” Prompto made a small noise, like a whimper. “What are you afraid of right now?”

“...Everything,” Prompto put his hands up to his ears and covered them, “There’s so much noise, Ignis. I can’t- I can’t _ breathe _!”

Ignis hushed him and reaches up to rub his arms. He turned around and lead Prompto by his skinny arms through the food court. He hoped he could make it to the other side of the mall where the more high end stores were that were moderately less busy. He gestured for Noctis and Gladio to follow him. They did wordlessly, though Noctis was constantly throwing worried looks towards Prompto’s cowering figure.

When they reached an empty store aside from the one employee managing it, Ignis swiftly brought Prompto to the largest dressing room and closed the curtain. Noctis followed immediately and let himself in, Gladio hesitantly followed after a minute. Prompto was curled up in the corner, head between his knees and hands over his ears. Gladio could hear the shortened breaths and Ignis’s soft voice.

“Breathe, Prompto, listen to my voice.” Noctis moves to his knees and put a hand on one of Prompto’s bony elbows. Ignis gave him an encouraging smile. “Match your breathing with mine,” Ignis took one of Prompto’s hands and pressed it to his chest. After Prompto slowly regained his control of his breathing, Ignis spoke again, “That’s it, dear. You’re doing good.”

The blond was so different from when Gladio first met him. He was full of anger and wouldn’t let anyone close to him. No matter who they were. But somehow he let Ignis lead him into a corner, and practically enclose him in the advisor’s presence. Gladio was so fucking confused.

When Prompto seemed to come out of his haze, his eyes zeroed in on Gladio’s intimidating figure. He was blocking the only exit and was giving Prompto a well pronounced frown. Ignis seemed to catch on to this and grabbed both of Prompto’s cheeks and turned the freckled face towards him. “No, don’t do that,” Ignis said softly, “He’s not here to hurt you. He would never. He’s here to protect Noctis, me, and you, Prompto.”

Noctis looked at Gladio expectantly. The shield was totally lost. The prince elbowed him. “Y-yeah. I don’t wanna do anything bad to you.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio’s poor attempt at comfort, but turned his attention back to Prompto. “You have nothing to worry about,” the tension in the blond’s shoulders slowly dissipated, and the older man was left with a limp boy in his arms, “There we go. Feeling better?”

“Yeah…”

Noctis scooted closer to Prompto and lightly shoved his shoulder against the blond’s. “Would buying a bunch of clothes make you feel better?” he asked with a playful whisper. Ignis knew they were about to spend so much more money than was originally planned.

“Yes,” a small huff of a laugh left Prompto’s lips and Noctis wasted no time in grabbing the blond’s hands and hauling him out of the dressing room. They disappeared from the other two and Noctis immediately got to work on revamping Prompto’s wardrobe.

Ignis stood as well and pushed his glasses up. He could see Gladio’s blatant confusion and sighed at it. “Get used to it fast. There’s no point in holding any ill will towards an angel like that.”

_Yeah_, Gadio scoffed, _an angel who is also fully capable of kicking a guy's ass twice his size_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignis and noct may or may not be extremely attached. 
> 
> but who the hell isn't?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demands, demands, demands...

“I want my gun back.”

Cor froze where he had a spoon of cereal close to his mouth. Cor dropped the spoon into his bowl and sat up straight. “You what?”

Prompto’s brows furrowed, “I want my gun back.”

Cor sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think that can happen, kid.”

Prompto slapped a hand on the countertop. “Why?”

“Because it’s not as simple as you want it to be.”

“I need my gun back.”

“It’s confiscated.”

Prompto scoffed. “I’m not a threat. I thought that was already decided.”

Cor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “I know, Prompto. But looking at this from a security point of view, you’ve gotta understand what others thought about the situation.”

“I don’t give a shit-”

Cor cut him off with a growl, “A strange Nif enters Insomnia, with nothing but a gun. When approached a various number of times, he showed aggression and attacked members of the Crownsguard.” Cor knew he was hitting where it hurt.

Prompto bristled. “That’s not fair, Cor. You know I-”

“It doesn’t matter, Prompto!” Cor yelled, “You’re not getting the gun back. Not now.” He watched Prompto warily. The boy had his fists clenched on the table and his cereal left untouched. “You know what,” Cor really wished he would stop talking, “If you really want that gun back, take it up with the King.”

“Fine.”

The resolve in Prompto’s voice shook Cor. What was so important about this weapon that he was willing to plead his case to the King of Lucis? He had Cor and the Glaives stationed at the house to protect him. The three he hung out with were more than capable at protecting themselves and others. Cor watched Prompto shoot up from where he sat, and grabbed his bag that was hung on the back of the chair. “I’m going.”

“Prompto, kid-” Cor was answered by the sound of the front door slamming closed. He sighed into his cereal pitifully, and opened his phone to make several calls.

When Prompto made it to school, he found Noctis surrounded by a large group of students. He wasted no time with the hesitation and the other uncomfortable feelings he usually felt at the thought of interacting with others, and beelined towards Noctis. The searching eyes of the prince landed on Prompto and he smiled. He froze when he saw Prompto’s face. The blond pushed through the group of students and said “We gotta talk” before turning away without sparing a glance at anyone else. Noctis already knew what this looked like to the other students. He sighed and adjusted the bag on his shoulder before following.

They ended up at the back of the building. They were in an empty room, down a hall that was rarely used. After ensuring no one followed them, Noctis started his prodding.

“Prom,” he started, “What’s going on?” Noctis walked forward towards Prompto. The blond had a withdrawn face on and Noctis hated that look. It meant that Prompto was dealing with something that he didn’t have to, no matter what it was. All Noctis knew was it bothered him to no end, and that’s enough for the prince to be concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Prompto hopped up onto a desk and lightly swung his legs. “I’m gonna go talk to your dad today.”

“What? Why?”

“To get my gun back that you found me with,” Noctis had completely forgotten, “It’s very important that I get it back.”

“Okay… but why talk to my dad about it?”

Prompto sighed, “Because Cor refused.”

“I mean,” Noctis really didn’t want to pull the whole diplomatic Prince act on Prompto, “You do know why it’s not that easy right? People can’t just trust a foreign Nif refugee, you know?”

Prompto looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. It hurt Noctis to know that he was the reason Prompto looked at him like that. “How can trust happen when there’s no effort? How are people supposed to trust someone when that trust isn’t tested?”

“Why does it have to be tested?” Noctis asked, “You don’t have to worry anymore, Prompto. Me, Ignis, and Gladio- we have your back. You don’t need to protect yourself anymore. We’ll do it for you.”

“Noct, I don’t want that-”

“Why?” Noctis asked loudly. Prompto’s eyes widened, “Why won’t you ever tell us why? What happened to you, who you’re running from, why you wake up with injuries that you inflict on yourself in your sleep.” Prompto was quiet, so Noctis continued. “Why can’t you trust me?”

“Why don’t you trust me?” Prompto asked, his voice cracking. “You know I would never hurt you-”

“I know but-”

Prompto stood up straight suddenly. The desk he was leaning against shook with the force and Noctis flinched. “Fine. Don’t trust me, don’t stand by my side. I don’t care anymore. I’m getting my gun back one way or another, I don’t care what I have to do to get it.” Prompto shoved past the startled prince and stomped down the vacant hall.

When Noctis shook off his shock, he crouched down and put his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

* * *

Prompto decided that he hated the Citadel. More than he did when he was staying here. And that was saying a whole fucking lot.

He hated the huge doors, long hallways, giant windows, and tall ceilings. He was a bit miffed at this hatred, seeing as he was more than a bit claustrophobic, but also figured a normal house was better than this absolute fortress.

The one thing Prompto hated more than the building itself was the people in it.

There were eyes on him everywhere. Prying, judging eyes. Eyes that held malice and hatred, and he gave it right back. It clearly didn’t help his case because Cor gave a gruff “ _ stop it _ ” and shoved Prompto along down the hall. Prompto decided he was right, he should hurry. He’s wasted enough time away from his gun.

So when they arrived at two large doors with several Glaives stationed outside, he sighed in relief. “The King will see you now.” Prompto wastes no time in entering. Cor tried to grab him, said something about formalities.  _ Fuck your formality _ , Prompto thought. Or he may have said that. Seems he did by the way the Glaives stiffened. He pushed the doors wide open and entered the throne room.

There were dozens of Glaives in the room. Prompto didn’t know if this was a requirement, or if it was because Prompto was a bit of a loose cannon. Probably both. He stepped forward quickly and approached the steps leading to where King Regis sat. Before they made eye contact, Prompto made note of those standing with him. Clarus and a man Prompto didn’t recognize were at the King’s left. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio stood on his right. Prompto pointedly ignored Noctis’s gaze. 

Prompto opened his mouth to spew obscenities, but was cut off by Cor grabbing the back of his head and shoving him down into a bow. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t have the time to teach Prompto about manners.” He gave Prompto a mean glare, and Prompto snarled and pushed his body back up, taking a step forward.

“I want my gun.”

King Regis gave him a smirk. “So I have heard.”

“Give it back,” Prompto demanded. Cor seemed to sink into the ground behind him. Noctis put a hand through his hair and Ignis stiffened next to him. Glaives gasped. Prompto didn’t give a single fuck. “You  _ will _ give it back.”

“Will I?” King Regis said with amusement lacing his tone.

Clarus stepped forward gruffly, “Who are you to make such demands towards the King of Lucis? And a Nif pest no less-”

“Clarus,” King Regis held up a hand, “It’s quite alright. It’s refreshing, is it not?”

“Your Majesty-”

“Why should I return your gun Prompto?” The King asked, but Prompto knew he wasn’t supposed to answer. “A stranger finds his wall into my walls with a gun, he’s a Niflheim refugee, and is violent towards my staff. What would warrant the return of the desired weapon?”

“Nothing,” Prompto answered truthfully. The King at least seemed surprised by his answer. “Absolutely nothing. But try to understand that a new citizen in your country, who is close to your son, the Future King of Lucis, on a daily finds this an object of extreme importance.”

“Oh? Do share as to why.”

Prompto took a breath and gave the King a fake smile, “Because I plan to become a part of the Crownsguard.”

The throne room erupted into chaos. Clarus was yelling down at him, the man next to him only had a scowl on his face. Noctis and his retainers were simply shocked. Prompto heard Cor hissing in his ear. But Prompto’s eyes were on the King, whose eyes were on his. The King smiled. All sound was interrupted by King Regis’s cane striking against the marble and echoing through the room. The sharp sound immediately made everyone freeze. Prompto took this silence as a chance to drop to one knee and held a hand to his heart. 

“I intend to fully devote myself to your son. To give my life for his. Never betray him, lest his sword cut me down.”

Prompto was completely pulling the words out of his ass. He didn’t really have time to practice. It was a very spur of the moment decision. Frankly, he was disgusted with himself.

He swore, the day he escaped the Keep, he would never kneel for another man. Would never bend his knee and drop his head in submission. Would never devote himself to another person, because that would only ever bring tragedy, and only ever did.

Prompto looked up, eyes locked again with the King. “If what you say is true,” the King began, “You must be willing to give your life for his.”

“I am.”

King Regis stood, “Walk behind him and stand at every decision he makes.”

“I will.”

King Regis descended the steps and stood in front of Prompto. “Never betray him.”

“Lest he kills me where I stand.”

A hand landed on his head and he looked up. Regis was looking down,  _ really _ looking at him, and giving him a kind smile. Prompto would have reciprocated- maybe, if he wasn’t so shocked. “Then so it will be. You are all dismissed.”

The room once again was filled with shouts and chaos. Cor reaches forward and tugged Prompto into a standing position. Before he could look for Noctis’s reaction, he was already halfway out the Citadel. Cor stopped them in a secluded and empty hallway and spun around. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting my gun back,” Prompto spat.

Cor shook his head. “No. You’re being stupid. Do you even understand what you just did? What your responsibility is now? That your life is at stake?”

“It was from the start, this doesn’t make a difference.” Except it kind of did for Prompto. Getting his gun back will at least give him more of a chance for survival against what he knew would come at some point. “I’m going to do what I want, Cor. I could care less what you- what  _ anyone _ thinks about that.”

He would have continued if it wasn’t for Noctis marching down the hall, Ignis and Gladio hot on his trail. “Are you stupid?”

Prompto whirled towards him with a growl. “No. I’m not.”

“Clearly,” Noctis started, “You are. You don’t understand what you did. You don’t get it-”

Prompto felt a lump in his throat. “I do!”

“You don’t!”

Ignis stepped forward with a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. The younger boy shrugged it off and stomped closer to Prompto. “You’re so stupid. You made such a selfish decision, so how is it possible that you’re still not thinking about your wellbeing? You could  _ die _ .”

“I don’t care, Noct,” Prompto said, “I don’t care that I put my life on the line. It always has been and always will be. I spent my whole life locked up in a lab and being experimented on, tortured, and abused. I deserve to make my own choices.” Prompto tried to take a breath but his throat was closing. “I didn’t have control of my own life until now. This is my decision. And if I-” Tears started to fall from his eyes, “If this is the only way I can be safe, and happy, then like hell I’m gonna pass it up. If the only way to stay by your sides,” Prompto cried, “Is to be a soldier and put my life on the line, then fine. If I’m going to give my life for anyone… it’s gonna be you guys.”

By now, tears were falling from Noctis’s eyes. He stuck in place, eyes wide but tears falling. Ignis felt his fingers twitch with desire to comfort the Prince and also reach forward to comfort Prompto and take both boys into his arms. Gladio looked to be struggling just like him. His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes were frozen on Prompto. Cor wasn’t much different.

“I… I don’t want you to die for me,” Noctis confesses, “I don’t want anyone else that I care about- having to sacrifice themselves for me.” He took a step forward to reach for Prompto and the blond closed the distance between them. They practically melted into each other’s arms and fell to the floor. “I don’t want to lose everyone that I love.”

Prompto let out a choked sob, “I’m sorry, Noct.” The Prince sniffled into Prompto’s hair. “I’m so sorry,” Prompto brought a hand up to Noctis’s hair and pet his head lightly, “But I’m gonna do it. That’s not going to change. This is my choice. I’m going to stand by it, and by  _ you _ .” Noctis shoved his head against Prompto’s shoulder and nodded. Prompto gave a watery smile, and then did the same.

After consoling both boys, Ignis was able to get the standing. Noctis was still latched onto Prompto, but they were at least able to get to the car and separated inside. Gladio and Ignis informed Cor they were taking Prompto to the Prince’s private apartment and that they would keep in touch. When they made it into the apartment complex, Noctis pulled Prompto away from the other two and shut his bedroom door behind them. Ignis assumed it was going to be a long and quiet night, so he bypassed cooking for now, and instead brought out the not-so-hidden stash of wine he knew Noctis had. He joined Gladio on the couch with two glasses, and they sat in silence while they waited for the boys to calm down.

It wasn’t much different in the bedroom. 

Noctis was laying on his back on the bed, and Prompto was perched near the huge wall of windows. It’s been a few minutes, and neither have spoken. Prompto was getting fidgety in the plush stool he was sitting on. Suddenly, Noctis raised a hand towards Prompto from where he lay. A quiet “ _ Prompto _ ” beckoned the boy towards the prince. He stood and stepped towards the bed, planting his hand in the other’s awaiting palm. He let out a surprised yelp when he was yanked onto the bed with Noctis.

Prompto looked down at Noctis. His deep blue eyes were somber and half lidded. Noctis’s bangs fell down from his forehead and covered them. Prompto wanted a better look, so he gave himself more balance atop Noctis, and stroked the bangs out of the way so he could see those beautiful eyes again. Noctis just watched him, lips pulling down into a frown.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis shook his head, giving Prompto a smile. “I’m not mad.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Noctis reaches up and cupped Prompto’s cheeked. Prompto pushes his face further into those hands in response, and brought his hand away from Noctis’s face to cup his left hand. “I’m just sad.”

Prompto nodded, his eyes slowly started to fill with tears again. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

Noctis’s thumb traces Prompto’s lips and under his eye. “I won’t always be sad. It will get better. I’ll accept it someday.” Noctis pulled Prompto down closer and let the blond’s forehead rest against his. “I’ve only known you for a few months, but I don’t want to lose you.”

Prompto sniffed above him. “You won’t lose me. I don’t plan on going anywhere.” It wasn’t the complete truth, but Prompto figured that train of thought could wait. He’d much rather be in the moment with Noctis right now.

The raven haired boy sat up, pulling Prompto into a more comfortable position in his lap. Noctis took Prompto’s face into his hands again. “This is your home now,” he said softly. Noctis wiped away Prompto’s tears as the blond answered with a shaky nod. Noctis wipes away each tear as they fell, and traced their trails with his thumb. He moved closer and lightly pressed his lips to Prompto’s. When he pulled back, Prompto had a blank look on his face.

“Was it that bad?” Noctis asked with a nervous laugh.

“What was that?” Prompto asked in return. There was genuine curiosity in his voice.

“Uh…” Noctis stammered, “A kiss? It means I like you, a lot.”

“A kiss.” Prompto considered Noctis’s answer. Then, he leans forward and gave Noctis a kiss. “It’s like that right?” He watched Noctis quickly flush completely red. Prompto scrambled and grabbed Noctis by the shoulders. “Wait- wait wait! What’d I do? It was wrong?”

Then, Noctis laughed. “No, Prom.” Noctis surged forward and kissed Prompto hard. Their lips locked this time, not just pressing together. A hand found its way into Prompto’s hair and the other rubbed at his hip. He let out a surprised sound and wrapped his arms around the prince. When Noctis pulled back, he stayed close enough for their breaths to mingle. “It was perfect.” He traced Prompto’s lips again, watching as they lightly fell open and showed Prompto out of breath. Something strong curled inside Noctis’s stomach.

“Again,” Prompto whispered. So Noctis did it again. “Another one.” Noctis complied with a smile. “One more?” Noctis gave him a big kiss with a smile. “And-”

“Save some for later!” Noctis laughed. The prince gave him one more anyways. Then he flopped back onto the bed to avoid any other temptation from the blond. “Night, Prom.” He pointedly closed his eyes and ignored Prompto. Noctis rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin. 

A soft kiss landed on his cheekbone. “Goodnight, Noct.” Prompto got up from the bed to leave the room. Noctis fell asleep almost instantly, content and happy.

When Prompto found his way to the living room, Gladio and Ignis were still awake. Gladio had his nose in a book and Ignis was scowling at his phone. When they noticed his presence, they gave him all their attention. Before they could speak, Prompto bowed. “I’m sorry for causing you guys so much trouble,” he cut them off again before they could talk, “I don’t plan on being a burden anymore. I’m gonna protect him, just like you guys.”

Ignis gave him a gentle smile and pulled Prompto into his arms. “Nonsense, Prompto, you were never a burden.” Ignis lightly petted his hair down and smiled at the unruly locks that bounced right back up. “But I am more than supportive of your decision.”

“Me too,” Gladio spoke up. Prompto lifted himself up onto his toes to look over Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m down to help you out with training too. Don’t think Cor would have a problem with that.” The blond gave the shield a blinding smile. The brunette nodded at the encouraging smile Ignis gave him as well.

“Now,” Ignis pulled back from Prompto and looked at the redness under his eyes. He clicked his tongue softly, “How about you go take a shower and I’ll cook something up for you?”

Prompto floundered. “N-no! That’s okay, I don’t wanna be a pest.”

Gladio and Ignis both inwardly cringed at the word. “Yeah, uh…” Gladio rubbed a hand on his neck, “You’re not. Don’t think too hard about what my dad said. He can be an asshole, but he’s not a bad guy. Probably was just putting on a front for everybody.”

Prompto considered his words before he nodded. “What about my clothes?”

“I’ll put them in the wash and get you some of Noct’s,” Prompto stayed in one spot, “Go ahead. Make yourself at home, Prompto.” Ignis rubbed Prompto’s freckled arm and leaned closer.

Prompto’s face flushed a bit and he quickly made his way to the large bathroom down the hall. Gladio huffed at Ignis who only gave a smug smirk in response. “The hell was that?”

Ignis shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen. “Some encouragement.”

Gladio raised a brow. “Uh huh. What else?”

“Gladio,” Ignis turned towards him as he put his hands into the running water of the sink, “You can figure that out for yourself, can’t you?”

Gladio grunted and moved to sit down at the dining table. “You like him?”

“I do. Don’t you?”

Gladio shrugged and watched Ignis resume his preparations. “Dunno. He’s cute but…”

“Are you still sour about him beating you in a fight?” Ignis chuckles at Gladio’s scowl, “Don’t hold it against him, dear. I’m sure you’ll get another chance to show him your skills. What with your offer for practicing together.” Gladio gave one more indignant huff at Ignis’s assumption that he wanted to show off to Prompto.  _ Well, he wasn’t completely wrong _ , Gladio thought,  _ and I’m not completely against being attracted to Prompto _ . Ignis laughed at Gladio’s obvious thought process. “It’s okay, darling. You are already aware, I can read you like an open book.”

After that, they waited in comfortable silence. Ignis stepped away once while his stew was still unfinished, and laid out clothes for Prompto. But the blond was less than comfortable in the bathroom. He had drawn himself a bath after failing to understand how the hell he was supposed to get the shower on. Prompto also had no idea how to get the water to be hot, or at least warm. So he was stuck in a cold tub. It reminded him of the lab. He drew his knees up to his forehead and curled in on himself. 

_ “Get the tube down his throat already!” _

_ “Inject the fluid now. This is the first dose of six today, Prompto. Ardyn will see your progress later.” _

_ “He’ll be able to breathe just fine. If not, we’ll just get his heart beating again and start all over-” _

Prompto’s memories were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Prompto?” Ignis was muffled by the door.

“Y-yeah?”

“I have your change of clothes, are you alright? You’ve been in there for awhile.”

“Fine!” Prompto tried to stand but his knees buckled under him. He slammed a hand against the edge of the tub to keep himself from smacking his head. The sound caused Ignis to burst through the door. “It’s okay! I’m f-fine.”

“Prompto?!” Ignis wastes no time approaching the blond and lifting him from the tub. He also noticed that the room wasn’t even slightly warm and had no steam on the mirror. He stuck a hand in the water and froze. “Why is the water cold?”

Gladio came to the door as well and retrieved a towel off the rack to wrap around Prompto. The blond had shivers throughout his whole body and his voice shook when he spoke. “I- uh, didn’t know how to make it warm.”

Ignis looked like he was going to scold more but Gladio hushed him with a hand. He rubbed up and down Prompto’s arms and wrapped the blond up better. “Let’s get you warmed up, chocobo.” He swooped Prompto up, avoiding the reflexive hand that tried to slap his face, and only shushed Prompto. “It’s okay, you’re safe. You know that.”

Prompto nodded and gripped onto Gladio’s shirt instead. “I know.” He clenched and unclenched his fists in Gladio’s shirt to distract himself from his bad habit of lashing out. Ignis emptied the tub and followed the two to the living room. After Gladio placed him on the couch, Ignis handed Prompto his clothes and they waited. “Can you guys… turn around?”

“Prompto, you can barely stand.”

“Please? I wanna do it on my own.” So Ignis shoved down the urge to provide care, and turned around. Gladio followed after him. At Prompto’s quiet “done” they continued mother henning him.

Gladio moves forward to rub more warmth into Prompto’s arms as Ignis went to the kitchen to retrieve Prompto’s meal. When he returned to the living room, Gladio had the blond under a heavy, tattooed arm on the coach. Prompto was slowly sinking into the warmth to get closer to Gladio’s side. He groaned quietly when Ignis prodded him away from the warmth. Prompto only ended up falling back a bit before Gladio positioned his chest against the blond’s back for support. Ignis sat down and watched Prompto’s mouth practically water at the smell of the stew. 

“Slowly, don’t make your stomach upset,” Ignis said softly. Ignis brushes Prompto’s bangs away from his forehead as the boy ate. “There you are.”

Gladio meant forward to rest his chin on Prompto’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the boy’s skinny torso. He quietly clicked his tongue and made a note to let Ignis know the boy was way too skinny for his age. “So… what’d you talk to the princess about?”

Before Ignis could scold Gladio about the name, he was caught completely off guard by Prompto’s face lighting up into a brilliant red. The blond nearly dropped the spoon before he shoved it into his mouth. “Oh?”

Gladio turned his head to take a look at Prompto’s face. “Oh!” he let out a guffaw, “Guess Noct finally made a move.”

Prompto stammered, “I- uh? A move?”

“Yes,” Ignis answered with a smile, “He kissed you didn’t he?”

“A lot,” Prompto said with a shy quirk of his lips.

“Ooooh,” Gladio emphasized by tickling Prompto’s sides. He watched the blond start to giggle and Ignis moved to quickly swipe the bowl from Prompto’s loosening hands. 

Ignis set it down with a sigh and moved in close to attack Prompto with tickles as well. “Even before me no less.” They soaked in the wheezing laughs from Prompto. The sudden attack was mostly to get his mind off the anxiety the blond was surely experiencing, but they both knew they had to do this more often. 

“Before you?” Prompto wheezed out.

Ignis nodded with a dramatic sigh and sank into Prompto’s vacant arms. “How selfish of him.”

“Well he is a prince.”

Ignis clicked his tongue loudly. “I was just starting to get plans together.”

“Wait,” Prompto choked out, “You wanna kiss me too?”

Ignis looked at him with a smug smirk. “Of course. How could I not?” The advisor watched the blond’s pretty freckles drown in red. “Don’t you Gladio?”

“Can’t say I don’t.”

“Wait- wait. What? That’s allowed?” Prompto stammered out.

Gladio shrugged and Prompto enjoyed the way it moved the smaller boy’s body. “Who cares?”

“Who cares,” Ignis echoes.

Prompto considered their words. He felt a small surge of the confidence he had felt in the bedroom with Noctis before, and reached up to hold Ignis’s cheeks in between his hands. He knelt on his knees and placed his lips on Ignis’s cheek. Ignis was stunned for a moment, but moved in instantly after recovering. The advisor pressed his lips against Prompto’s and sighed at the surprised sound the blond let out. Ignis took the chance to slightly move his tongue into Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto twitched at the feeling of Gladio’s hands running up and down his sides. When Ignis pulled back to get a good look at him, he was sure his eyes were glazed over. His mouth was hung slightly open and they were glazed with saliva. Neither of them were sure whose it was but it didn’t matter when Gladio bodily lifted the blond and turned him around into his lap.

“Glad- oh-”

Prompto’s hands scrambles for purchase into Gladio’s mane. The bigger man’s hands were slowly traveling up his lithe body, and found their way to Prompto’s neck. The blond shivered and let out a small whine. Gladio let out his own sound against the Prompto’s plump lips but pulled back.

“Dear Gods,” Ignis breathes out.

“Yeah,” Gladio could only say. He was too busy looking at Prompto that he didn’t notice Noctis enter the room.

“You guys were making out with Prompto without me?”

Prompto’s head whipped towards the pouting prince. The blond’s head was spinning with excitement, but when he saw Noctis, he almost felt… regret? “I- uh…”

“Don’t worry, Prom,” Noctis yawned with a hand scratching at his stomach, “I do it with them all the time.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Noct,” Ignis sighed, “It might do you some good to be less vague from time to time.”

The prince let out an understanding “Ah, gotcha” and moved to the couch. He bent down and shoved his mouth against Ignis’s, and then Gladio’s. Prompto was even more lost.

“Don’t think that helped, princess.”

Noctis looked to Prompto. “I’m dating them. They’re dating me,” he said seriously.

“Uh…”

“It’s a polyamorous relationship,” Ignis provided.

“Two is better than one,” Gladio shrugged.

Prompto shook his head. “Yeah, you guys lost me.”

“Be our boyfriend,” Noctis said. Ignis gave him a look of disapproval. “Be our boyfriend..? Please?”

“What our poor excuse of a regal Prince is trying to say-”

“Hey!”

“Is that we are all in a relationship, and we all like you very much. And while this is very sudden, we would love if you would give us a chance.”

“That’s...possible?”

Gladio gave another shrug and rubbed his hands up and down Prompto’s back. “No rules against it. Plus he’s a prince.”

“I’m the Prince!” Noctis said cheerfully. He plopped down behind Prompto and snatched the bowl off the table and began digging in. “What I say goes.”

“Don’t say anything at all with food in your mouth,” Ignis chided. The brunette turned back to Prompto and rubbed a small ankle that was in Noctis’s lap. “You mustn’t give us your answer now. We’re happy to wait as long you-”

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

Prompto smiles at them, one at a time. “It makes me happy. I don’t know much about- relationships. But if it means kissing and stuff… I don’t know anyone else that I’d rather be doing it with than you three.”

“You,” Gladio started and grabbed Prompto by the cheeks and peppered his face in light kisses, “Where did the Gods make you?”

“A factory, where a bunch of pure little Promptos, also known as angels, fly around and seduce us,” Noctis cooed. Gladio’s two other boyfriends were more than pleased at the sight of their biggest lover finally, truly warming up to the idea of being with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT WAIT ANY LONGER


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which The Shit will begin to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be very triggering for multiple reasons. I'll list a few below and let me know if I missed any big ones. I'll also be adding them to the tags.
> 
> WARNINGS: homophobic slurs, attempted sexual assault, very graphic violence, slight grooming, lots of blood description in this chapter
> 
> Also: if you really wanna get a vibe going, listen to this
> 
> https://youtu.be/fOjVjc5vJ6I

“Marshal, there’s something I think you should know about.”

Cor pauses and turned at the voice of Doctor Vitenas. He took a long look at her screwed in face and sighed. “What is it?”

“Not here,” she said, “It’s about Prompto.”

Cor wasted no time on following her to her office. Once she was sat down at the desk, door closed, and Cor waiting impatiently across from her, she began. “The tests we ran on Prompto when he first got here have finally come back.”

“Why did it take so long?” Cor wondered aloud. 

“Well,” she began with a sigh, “They had to be completely sure that what they were seeing, wasn’t wrong.”

“What’d they find out?”

“Prompto seems to have… traces of daemon blood in his body.”

“ _ What _ ?” Cor hissed.

“They don’t seem to directly affect his everyday life and health!” She quickly interjected. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at a clipboard in front of her. “We believe that the experiments he suffered through may have been ones that injected daemon blood into his body. There’s also the case with the barcode on the boy’s wrist.” Cor nodded in understanding, “It’s the same as the codes we find out MT units before they dissolve.”

“So...he’s an MT?” That was a whole lot of unnecessary bullshit that the kid didn’t need.

“No,” Vitenas said, “We believe that they didn’t make it through the complete transformation process before Prompto escaped. But- if we had to guess, there’s enough in his system that could cause effects that we haven’t seen yet.”

“What kind of effects?”

“Minor transformations,” she said truthfully, “The boy is half daemon because of the experiments. We won’t know what he is truly capable of until we can conduct more testing.”

“He won’t let you,” Cor said. “They tortured him.”

“I’m very much aware, Marshal. But right now, Prompto could be a risk to the Crown. We need to investigate this more.”

Cor sighed and put his head in his hands. “He suffered unwillingly enough already. Only with his consent.”

“You know that he won’t give it. This cannot go unchecked.”

“What signs has he shown so far?” Cor asked.

“Aggression,” Cor huffed. No, that was just Prompto being himself. “Self-inflicted pain, loss of mind temporarily… and there’s surely more to come.”

“Then we’ll deal with them when they show up.”

“Marshal-”

“Have a good day, Dr Vitenas.”

* * *

Prompto was fucking pissed.

Crownsguard training had finally started for him. So, good. The people he had to train with? They were so ignorant and full of themselves that Prompto almost pistol whipped a jackass. Almost. He was pretty damn close.

“Hey, Nif!” The asshole spat at him from across the sparring mat, “The Prince isn’t here to cover your ass today. You gonna be alright without riding on his coattails? Or- wait. Do you ride his dick instead?”

Prompto gave the guy a smirk. “Why? Want me to ride yours?” He gave the poor guy a mock pout, “Poor thing. You that desperate to get your dick wet that you’d turn to the Nif you hate so much?”

The guy rushed forward and swung a fist out to Prompto’s face. The other Crownsguard trainees were the only supervisors, and they sure as hell weren’t gonna stop this asshole from beating Prompto up. Prompto would have to fend for himself while Cor was away. He almost preferred it compared to when his boyfriends and Cor coddled him.

Prompto easily blocked the clumsy guy. The idiot was fueled on rage and used his dick to fight instead of his brain. Prompto elbowed the guy in the chin and sent him back a few feet. “Damn!” one of the trainees watching called out, “You really gonna let this scum take you out like that, Chase?”

“Chase” was apparently the “leader” of his little pack of assholes, Prompto’s learned. They were a group of four guys that hated Prompto’s guts with all they had. “You fucking idiot,” Prompto laughed out, “You’re fighting with the toothpick between your legs. Actually, I can’t tell if there’s even something there?” Prompto made a show of squinting and shaking his head. “No, don’t think so.” A few Crownsguard actually chuckled at his comment.

“Huh?” Chase grunted out with a disgusted look on his face, “You lookin’?”

Prompto shook his head. “Nah, not really. Nothing to look at, man.”

Chase let out a yell and rushed forward again, this time grabbing Prompto’s shoulders with bone crushing force and kneeing the blond in the groin. “Fuck!” Prompto breathed out. “Just because you’re jealous-” Prompto fell to his back and kicked a foot of his own up to meet the descending body after him. “Doesn’t mean you can just go for another guy’s jewels like that! You that obsessed with my dick?” Murmurs spread around the map as people got in close to see the two brawl it out. Prompto’s feet were pushing up against the Chase’s hips, but the bigger guy wasn’t budging. In fact, Prompto’s efforts only egged him on. Prompto was a master at the element of surprise, not at being put on the spot.

Chase suddenly grabbed Prompto’s neck and slammed the blond’s head against the mat. “You fucker,” the guy hissed through his teeth, “How fucking dare you speak to me like that. You’re just a piece of worthless fucking trash. You hear me, fag?”

Prompto had heard that word before. The scientists in the lab that had experimented on him used it often. He never knew what it meant. Also he knew for sure was that it was a horrible word, especially when used with such venomicity. And it was being used towards him again. “Fuck you!” He spit in Chase’s face.

Chase squeezed Prompto’s neck and smiled at the blond’s choked cough. “Hey! Chase?! The fuck, dude?” one of Chase’s assholes called out, “Chill out.”

“No!” Chase yelled, “The bitch has to be taught his lesson.” He slammed Prompto’s head against the mat again, “Learn your fuckin’ place!”

Prompto’s adrenaline kicked in when he felt his vision starting to blur. Finally, he twisted his legs and shoved Chase onto the floor. He threw himself on top of the asshole and punched him square in the nose. “How’s it feel to be fucked up by a fag then, huh?” 

Prompto winded up for another punch but his arm was grabbed by another person. Another two joined the scuffle. But they weren’t helpful. They were two of Chase’s. They were yelling at other trainees to leave the training room. The cowards did as they were told. Chase stood up from the ground and approached Prompto’s flailing form.

“Alright, Nif,” he had an awful smirk on his face. “You wanna have a go, then?”

“ _ What _ ?”

Chase had his hands on his belt buckle. “Well, from what you’re saying, I’m assuming you’ve never been on the receiving end.”

No. Oh no, no no no. Prompto’s limbs started to shake and every fiber of his being was screaming for him to stand up and fight. He couldn’t. Soon, his legs were held down by another person and only his torso and hips could move. Chase’s hands were tugging up Prompto’s shirt. Hands were roaming around his waistband. They were pulling… Prompto saw red. 

If you had asked one of the trainees that left the room what they’d heard, they’d say an animalistic roar.

If you asked one of Chase’s goonies what they saw, they’d tell you it was a daemon.

If you had asked Chase? Well, you can’t.

You couldn’t because Prompto had killed him. Tore him to shreds in fact. His eyes had gone blank, pupils dilated into thin lines of black. His nails had grown and sharpened, dripping with black icor that burnt you if you touched it. His canines had grown too, bit at his lip and caused it to bleed. He had pounced on Chase, jabbing his talons into the guy’s body over and over again. Letting out his own roar as people yelled around him. But all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Prompto couldn’t hear the screams. He could only watch as his claws sliced the guy open, letting blood spread all around them.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was terrified. He was so fucking scared of himself. Prompto was so fuckin scared that once the loud yell of his name from a voice he knew too well startled him, he tried to take off. 

He couldn’t. The room had no windows, and the doors were blocked by people he wouldn’t dare hurt anymore. But that was Prompto thinking, the... _ thing _ in control didn’t seem to care.

“Prompto!” Cor yelled, “Come back to us, kid!” Cor was surrounded by Glaives. Next to him was Gladio.

Prompto let out a cry, so inhuman that it pierced the human ears around him. He brought his blackened hands up to his eyes and shielded him from the sight of the people around him. “Get away. Get the fuck away.”

“You’re safe, Prom,” Gladio said softly, “You’re safe now. You have to come back to us.” He was getting closer, every step getting closer to the Prompto that was all wrong. Every part of what was crouching in front of Gladio was all wrong. Covered and surrounded in blood. It was so  _ wrong _ . “Please. Come back. You have to.”

“Listen to us, kid,” Cor called out, “I know you’re there. I know you can come back.”

Prompto sobbed out, slamming a fist onto the floor and reeling at the sound of the marble cracking. “I can’t… I can’t do it. I’m so scared. I can’t-”

“You can.”

A hand landed on his arm and he swung out his claws. It swiped against a tattooed shoulder and tore the skin. “No!” Prompto wasn’t sure who he was even yelling at anymore. Himself, or Gladio.

“Prompto-”

“Don’t!” Prompto kicked his leg towards Gladio’s jaw but it was caught in the bigger man’s hand. He was being pressed to the ground again, screaming out “No, no, no!” and screeching in protest when more hands joined the fray. He could hear Cor and Gladio over the noise. A trembling hand against his cheek. He recognized it as Gladio’s. 

Gladio was scared of him.

“Gladio…”

“Knock him out,” Cor said.

It went dark with the pinch of a needle in his neck.

* * *

Gladio sat outside the examination room with his breath caught in his throat. Ignis’s hand landing on his shoulder was the only thing that brought him out of his trance. He looked away from Prompto’s still body on the exam table, hooked up to machines, and restraints on multiple parts of his body, and looked at his boyfriend.

“Gladio, you-”

“Look like shit, I know,” Gladio tried to alleviate some of the tension. But that was broken by Noctis stomping down the hall after Ignis.

“What. The. Fuck. Happened.” Noctis pauses after seeing the large bandage peeking out from under Gladio’s tank top. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Noct. It’s Prompto who you should be worrying about.”

Ignis sighed. “We need to talk to Cor. No one will let us see Prompto, I already checked.”

“Where the hell is he-”

“Your Highness.”

The three turned to see Cor standing behind him. He had a strong frown imbedded on his face, but this one was very different from his usual scowl. He wordlessly motioned for them to follow him, and they did. When they arrived in his office, Noctis practically exploded. “What the fuck, Cor?”

“Noctis-”

“No, Ignis,” Noctis stopped him with a hand, “What the fuck is going on? Why is Prompto on an examination table and why is Gladio hurt?”

“Please, take a seat,” Cor gestured. Hesitantly, the Prince followed what the others did. “This is going to be a pretty cut and dry talk for the most part.”

“What do you mean?”

Cor sighed before he started. “When Prompto was being experimented on in Niflheim, we believed it was to determine whether or not they could turn a human into a daemon. We found traces of daemon blood in his system, and it seems to have mingled for so long that it’s become one with his brain. Almost like-”

“A second personality?” Gladio supplies. At Cor’s nod, he groaned. “Makes sense. Kid wasn’t himself at all.”

“So… he’s half daemon?”

“Precisely,” Ignis said, “Is there any way to get it out of his system?”

Cor shook his head. “Dr Vitenas and I have been looking over the reports on him when he first got here. It’s way too dangerous. It could kill him.”

Noctis slammed a hand onto the Marshal’s desk. “You’ve just been keeping this to yourselves? Prompto’s a fucking daemon?”

“ _ Noctis _ ,” Ignis hissed, “Refrain from that.” After Noctis settles back with a grumble, Ignis continued. “What caused this incident?”

“We looked back at the tape in the training room and saw a group of trainees harassing Prompto. Started with sparring,” Cor hesitated, “Ended with one of them being killed.”

“Holy shit,” Noctis breathed out.

“What about the others?” Gladio asked, fists clenching at his sides.

“The others are currently being held for interrogation.”

“What’s the point?” Noctis spat, “You saw the tape. You saw what they did-”

“We did, and while Prompto attacked in self-defense, it doesn’t excuse either of their actions.”

“He lost control!”

“Which is something he can not do again in the future or he could be killed!” Cor shouted. Noctis was silenced at this. “My apologies. His Majesty is not happy with the incident at all. Much less so with Prompto. He is a danger to the Crown.”

“He was scared, Cor,” Gladio said. “We have to try and understand from him.”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said sharply, “Prompto killed someone today, whether he meant to or not. Violence is never condoned in the Citadel, no matter the reason. Prompto cannot be excused as special treatment.”

“A trial will be held to determine what will be done with Prompto.”

“What are the possibilities?” Noctis asked. A hush fell over the room. “No…”

“Highness-”

“No,” Noctis said, “I don’t give a shit. He’s not going to be killed for defending himself.”

“It’s either that or he’s going to be experimented on again.”

“How is that any better?!” Noctis yelled.

“It’s not,” Cor answered, “But those are the only two options. The Crown sees this as an asset to understanding Niflheim technology to fight them, but if Prompto resists…”

“Of course he’s going to resist!” Gladio stepped in, “He’s being fucking tortured.”

“Then that’s where we come in, gentlemen,” Ignis stopped them with a calm and collected tone. “We’ll help Prompto through it. It won’t be easy, and we can’t expect him to follow the plan willingly, but this is how we keep him here with us.”

Noctis looked down at his feet. “He’s going to hate us.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis nodded sadly, “But it will be worth it in the end. Prompto is a smart boy, I’m sure he’ll be able to see the logic behind our actions someday.”

“I just-”

“Marshal!” The door swung open and crashed again the shelving unit tucked behind it, “Argentum is awake!”

The four immediately stood and ran after the Glaive that was sent to retrieve them. When they arrived back in the hallway that was used to observe Prompto, they were met with the sight of the blond tearing out the wires attached to him and screaming at the doctors that were in the room with him.

“Don’t fucking come near me!” Prompto screamed out, “I’ll fucking kill you if you do. You hear me, assholes? I will fucking tear your throat out.” He pushed the cart holding syringes and other tools away from him until they all clattered against the tiled floor. He flinched at the sound and backed towards the wall. The blond’s back hit the wall that was used as a one sided window, and from there, his three boyfriends could see how small his pupils were. Abnormally slitted and his canines were sharper than a human’s ever could be.

“Prompto?” Cor’s voice sounded over the PA system, “Prompto, I need you to calm down.”

“Cor!” Prompto spat, “Get me the fuck out of here. What the fuck are you doing?” He seemed to come back to himself a bit as he looked down at his fists. Long nails were cutting into his palms and he shivered at the sight of blood dripping from his hands. “What the fuck..?”

“It’s okay, Prompto. I need you to take a deep breath.” Black spots were forming on Prompto’s body, slowly but surely. “You’re losing yourself, Prompto. I need you to come back to me. Listen to my voice.”

“I don’t… what the fuck am I, Cor?” Tears fell out of the blond’s eyes. “What’s wrong with me?” The lights were flickering and the shattering of glass made him cry out in shock.

Prompto’s broken voice caused tears to leak out of Noctis’s own eyes. Prompto’s trembling voice tore at everyone’s heartstrings and it took all he had not to rush in there and take the blond into his arms. “Nothing is wrong, Prompto, but I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay?” When Prompto didn’t answer, Cor prodded again. “Can you do that for me?”

“I can’t… I can’t breathe!” Prompto fell to his knees and put his forehead against the cold tiled floor. The lights were hurting his eyes, and he could feel the sweat sticking to his skin. He watched blackness spread over his body, up from his arms and legs and towards his chest. It  _ burnt _ . It felt like fire was licking up his skin and burning every inch of it.

“Prompto.”

Prompto perked up at Ignis’s voice. It echoed throughout the room and he was so relieved that he could hear it through the ringing in his ears. He didn’t even notice when the doctors slipped out of the room and locked him in. “Iggy?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Ignis calm voice said. “Are you okay?”

“Ignis,” Prompto cried, “What’s wrong with me? What did I do?”

“It’s nothing you’ve done Prompto, it was what was done to  _ you _ . But that’s not the issue right now, I need you to breathe in and out. Okay, darling?”

“I don’t think-”

“Try. Try for me, Prompto.” Ignis knew that if he couldn’t get Prompto to calm down, this would my only cause Glaives to suppress him, but it would also lessen his chances at living through this situation. “Please, Prompto.”

Prompto nodded blindly and hooked his fingers on the back of his neck. His long nails scraped the skin but he barely felt it. He kept his eyes closed and followed Ignis’s instructions. “Breathe in… hold. Breathe out. Good, Prompto, again.” Eventually, he didn’t he start at the noise of the door opening and footsteps approaching. He only felt comforted at the feeling of a large coat falling around his form, and noticed then that he was naked. He shivered into the arms that scooped him up and shoved his face against the beating chest. He listened to Ignis continuing to talk to him, and was soon out like a light.

* * *

_ “Wake up, Prompto.” _

_ Prompto jolted awake. He wanted to stay asleep, he really did, but that voice… that godsdamned voice always has to ruin everything. _

_ “Oh, don’t look so sour, little bird. You’re with me now.” _

_ “Last place I wanna be.” Prompto sat up from the cot he had gotten so familiar with in the time he spent in the Keep. He glared across the dimly lit room, watching Ardyn walk towards a small window he had. Then he turned back to Prompto. _

_ “Lovely day, wouldn’t you say?” The sky outside was blood red. _

_ “It reminds me of you.” _

_ “Oh? How sweet-” _

_ “You’re revolting. The color of red, that’s you. Revolting and aggressive.” Prompto didn’t know what was coming over him. He knew whenever he even had the slightest bit of tone in his usual blank voice, it could get him hurt. Though, Ardyn wouldn’t get violent if Prompto was begging for his life. It’s what he wanted. _

_ Ardyn only hummed. “See, I always thought it color was charming.” He made his way to a metal table pushed against the wall where the door to the outside usually was. There was an old radio on top and a knife. “I always found it a color representing passion and love. They’re what I feel for you, dear Prompto.” _

_ Prompto gave a harsh bark of a laugh. “As if, asshole. You tortured and abused me. You...touched me and hurt me and-” _

_ “I disciplined you,” Ardyn answered in a stern voice, “Because I care for you.” _

_ “You motherfucker, you don’t get to say that to me. Not after everything you’ve done.” _

_ “You’re mine, Prompto,” Ardyn pressed the play button on the radio and the music started to play. The song sent shivers up and down Prompto’s spine and he flinched a bit when Ardyn grabbed the knife. “You belong to me. Shall we dance?” _

_ “No, I don’t want-” _

_ “Stand. Up.” _

_ Prompto was disgusted with himself by how fast he had stood up. Ardyn crosses the room, slow and menacing, until one hand took Prompto’s, and the other holding the knife pressed against Prompto’s spine. Prompto let out a yelp when Ardyn forced him close, not being able to back away unless he wanted to be impaled by the sharp blade. Ardyn started to hum along, teasingly stroking the point of the knife against Prompto’s back when he slipped or misstepped. _

_ “You know, bird,” Ardyn began, “I’m so very proud of you.” _

_ “...What?” _

_ “You’ve finally let yourself accept the changes to your body.” The ringing was returning to Prompto’s ears, and the music was only getting louder. The room felt like it was slowly shrinking, and the blood red light was leaking from the window and approaching their feet. Prompto tried to wiggle away but Ardyn only held him close, continuing to hum. “I’m so happy, Prompto. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. After all, you’re mine.” _

_ The room was completely red, record on the radio was scratching and the sound was piercing Prompto’s ears. He shoved Ardyn away and brought his hands up to his ears and pressed them against his head. He startled when he felt claws pinching into his skin. He was transforming. The black ichor was back and spreading across his skin, leaving lingering pain like he was being burnt alive. He opened his mouth to scream but couldn’t, the red had flooded his mouth. It was blood. _

_ “You belong to me, Prompto.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again! please please please let me know if i should any any tags/warnings
> 
> thank you so much <3
> 
> and sorry prom


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry prompto :)

When Prompto finally woke up, he did it with a yell.

Hands immediately wrapped around him. Unsure of whose they were, he shoved them away. He earned a low grunt of pain in response and froze. He looked up to see Gladio. Immediately, his vision started to get watery. “Gladio…” his voice cracked.

“Shh,” Gladio hushed him and returned to wrapping his arms around Prompto, “It’s okay. I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re good.”

“Gladio,” Prompto sniffed, “I’m a monster. I hurt you.”

“You didn’t do a thing, baby. That wasn’t you,” Gladio said. He rubbed his hands up and down Prompto’s back and into the blond’s hair. He shushed him all the while. “If anyone is gonna be a monster here, then it’s the people who did this to you.”

“But-”

“No buts, chocobo,” Gladio releases him with a smile and stroked his thumbs under Prompto’s cheeks. He traced the dots of freckles and leaned in to kiss a few. “You’re not a monster.”

“I’m a daemon, Gladio.”

“Half a daemon. Doesn’t matter though,” Gladio said softly, wiping away any tears that fell from those violet eyes. He frowned seeing how red rimmed those eyes were. There were also several bruises on the blond’s body. “There’s no way you could ever be a monster, Prompto. Doesn’t matter what kind of blood you have in your body. Prompto is Prompto, no matter what.”

A few minutes, the sniffles from the blond resided and Gladio chased away the leftover tears with his lips and started to run his fingers up and down Prompto’s side. “Gladio! That tickles,” Prompto huffed out. 

All he got was a mischievous grin before Gladio pounced and truly began his tickle attack. He pushed Prompto onto the bed and lifted up a small foot. He lightly ran his fingers across the bottom of the feet and Prompto let out screeching laughter. Gladio pauses when he sees sharp fangs starting to protrude from Prompto’s mouth. The hands grasped onto Gladio’s arms were starting the bite into the skin as well.

“Prompto! You’re shifting again,” Gladio let out a bark of laughter. Prompto panicked for a second, but realized he didn’t feel any fear or anger. Maybe…

“Maybe I don’t get mean every time, huh?” Prompto’s pupils were slowly turning into skits of black, but Gladio wasn’t scared this time.

Gladio shook his head with a fond smile. “I don’t think so either, baby. I think you do it when you get excited.” Gladio leaned over Prompto and placed a kiss under his eye. “In that case!” And his hands dived back into Prompto’s sides.

After a few moments, Ignis and Noctis entered the large bedroom. Only then, did Prompto notice he was somewhere completely different. And by the looks of it, he guessed it was a bedroom in the Citadel.

“Prompto!” Noctis cries out and practically warps onto the bed. Ignis clicked his tongue at the Crown Prince of Lucis’s behavior, but Prompto was the priority. “I’m so happy you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for like… a week.”

“What?!”

“You need not to worry, darling,” Ignis sighed. He approached the bed and laid a hand against Prompto’s cheeks, looking into those eyes that would’ve scared him yesterday if he were this close. “It’s only been about thirty hours.”

“Thirty…” Prompto said quietly.

Noctis gave him a smile then. “I heard you laughing.”

Gladio gave a chuckle and teased Prompto’s sides with the tips of his fingers. Prompto let out a strangled giggle. “I was just doing what I do best. Tickle.”

“Oh?” Ignis asked, intrigued. “Shall we join then, Noct?”

“My pleasure, Specs.”

“No! Wait-” Then, three sets of hands were traveling across Prompto’s body, all enjoying the squeaks and screeches the blond gave them. They noticed every slow change in the blond’s appearance. His fingers were slowly becoming black and so were the claws attached. The color in his eyes were changing from violet to gold. The tips of his blond hair looked like it was dripping black ink as well. The sounds coming from Prompto were also becoming… higher pitched? Didn’t matter. 

Prompto wasn’t in pain, and he wasn’t hurting anyone around him.

“Gentlemen,” Ignis started, all of them stopping in their tracks. He stroked Prompto’s bangs away from his cat-like golden eyes. “This is very good news.”

“Hm?” Prompto hummed out. He was embarrassed by the change in tone that his transformation let out when he used his voice.

“What he means, babe,” Noctis said, “Is that you’re transforming, but you’re still yourself right now.” It was only then that Prompto noticed how far along in the shift he was. Splotches of black showed on his skin, but it didn’t hurt like before. Nothing burnt like flames. The blond gave them a small smile.

“You guys really don’t hate this?” Immediately, they all shook their heads at once.

“This is who you are, darling.”

“You’re still Prompto.”

“And we will always accept you as you are,” Noctis ended with a kiss to his lips. He gave a laugh when Prompto tried to kiss back, but his very sharp canines got in the way. “Prompto, you’re so cute it’s unbelievable. How,” Noctis squished Prompto’s cheeks with his hands, “How dare you?”

“Alright, alright, princess,” Gladio grabbed Noctis by the back of his shirt and hauled him off Prompto, “Let’s give blondie some space.”

“And food!” Prompto squeaked when his body went with the prince’s. Noctis had latched onto him with the movement. “Iggy?”

“I’m already on it, Prompto, no need for the eyes.”

“Eyes?” Prompto asked.

“Prompto,” Gladio laughed, “You give him puppy dog eyes whenever you want something.”

“Your eyes may be completely different right now,” Noctis added, “But we can still tell.”

Prompto didn’t seem to understand completely. “What are puppy dog eyes?”

“A weapon to use whenever you want something.”

“Got it!” Prompto turned away and headed for the unfamiliar door to the hallway. Watching him go, Noctis and Gladio noticed something.

“Gladio, was that…”

“A tail. Holy shit.”

“It had  _ spots _ .”

“Holy  _ shit _ .”

In the kitchen, Ignis found out about the tail as well. As Prompto’s arms wrapped around him from behind, his small hands almost pawing at his abdomen, he felt something slide around his leg. He let out a startled yelp and almost dropped the knife he was holding. Prompto also startled and his claws dug in.

“What? What?!” Prompto asked, clearly panicking, “Did I hurt? Oh, Gods, I’m so sorry, Ignis! I just wanted to hug you and for some reason I don't know why put my hands started moving and it felt nice and I don’t know it felt right-”

“Prompto, my dear,” Ignis stopped him by grabbing the returning-to-normal-freckled arms, and wrapping them back around him. “It’s alright, no need to worry. It’s just… you have a tail.”

“I...what?” He looked down. The tip of the tail was twitching and starting to flick at his realization. “I- this is new.”

“Indeed,” Ignis let out a small huff of a laugh and continued chopping the vegetables, much to Noctis’s dismay, who entered to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

“Return it to the cell!”

“Lock the monster away for good!”

“We should put it out of its misery.”

“It killed someone today, we shouldn’t let it live.”

“Hell, we should cut it open like the Nifs did.”

Cor’s composure was quickly fading at each comment the council suggested. Regis placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight for a moment. He cleared his throat, and grabbed for his cane, giving it a loud rap onto the marble floor.

“Don’t be barbaric, gentlemen, this is a boy my son’s age that we’re talking about.”

“Your Majesty,” a red faced one said, “If I may, you shouldn’t refer to it as human.”

“Why not?” Regis asked with a bittersweet smile, “He walks, talks, and laughs like a boy his age should, doesn't he?”

“Are you suggesting he be excused for murder, Your Majesty?”

“Is that what you think of me, councilmen?” Regis looked around the table with cold eyes. “He will not be excused for his actions, but he won’t be punished too severely either. After all, he was the one that was provoked. Or did you forget about the tape we reviewed together? Shall I have Clarus replay it again until it’s burned into your brains?” Cor and Clarus were the only ones that heard the “ _ or lack thereof” _ from the King under his breath.

“N-No, Your Majesty.”

“Prompto Argentum was attacked first,” Clarus began, “And although his self defense tactics were rash and brutal, he was ultimately right.”

“He’s a daemon!”

“He killed a Crownsguard trainee!”

“And he will answer for it,” King Regis stated, “As well as those who provoked him. He will not be executed for something he cannot have controlled in the moment. This was most likely a new discovery to him as well, if how he reacted was any indication.”

“Your Majesty…”

“I am tired of arguing about the same topics back and forth,” Regis sighed, “Either accept that the boy will resume his Crownsguard training and be given special training for his control over his powers, or take it to your grave.” With that, the King stood. “You’re all dismissed.” A heavy silence was left in the air when the King was followed out by Clarus and Cor.

* * *

It had been a week since Prompto’s first transformation, and he still couldn’t completely shake off his minor shifts. When Noctis had showed him a new video game he had bought, Prompto had snatched it from him with sharpened claws. When Gladio brought a chocobo plushie he’d bought Prompto, the blond’s eyes narrowed into slits and he immediately engulfed the chocobo and Gladio in his arms. Though, of course he couldn’t even fit a third of Gladio in his arms, so the big guy did it for him.

This time, when Ignis delivered him to the magic encased training room for his special daemon control training, Prompto’s tail had sprouted out and flicked about with nervous energy. Ignis has chuckled fondly and tried to soothe Prompto by rubbing the knots out of the blond’s stiff shoulders. Prompto had melted into his arms and whined about not wanting to train, but Ignis has whispered encouragement into his ear and ushered him into the large room.

The room was filled with about a dozen Glaives and Cor. Prompto’s guardian being there made him feel better, and seeing Nyx’s face in the crowd did too, but he was still bristling. A low growl escaped his lips when a few Glaives gave him a cautious look.

“How’s this gonna work, Marshal?” A Glaive named Crowe asked.

“One after another, we’ll spar with him. No weapons, no magic. Just hand to hand combat. We’ll continue pushing him until he can get under control.” Cor looked at Prompto seriously, “You have to learn to control yourself.”

“I know,” Prompto hissed.

Nyx gave a laugh, “Looks like you’re already halfway to shifting!”

Prompto whipped his head towards him. “Then get over here and do your job!” He beckoned the Glaive with a finger.

“My pleasure,” Nyx purred.

After a few good punches from Nyx, Prompto felt his vision fading. He backed off and put a hand up to signal the break. Cor was at his side and talking in his ear. “You can do it. You have control.”

“You’re strong, Prompto,” a nice guy named Libertus said from outside the small group around Prompto, “We believe in you.”

Prompto waved them off as his vision came back and his breathing steadied. “Whatever. You guys are embarrassing.” The sparring session continued.

Three times he had to be apprehended by Glaives with daggers to his throat and his limbs locked against his body. His skin had nearly gone completely dark with light spots of grey, and his nails had grown so long he pierced the mat without any effort. His eyes were black and gold and his teeth were bared in a terrifying hiss. The biggest difference that everyone noticed though, was that his limbs had actually grown. The usual petite blond was starting to look more Ignis’s height. The growth and pain made Prompto fall to the ground with a grunt. He moved into a stance that made it look like he’d take off running on four legs.

“Prompto,” Cor said softly, “You can hear me, yeah? Time to come back.”

“Fuck you,” Prompto growled out in response. It wasn’t his usual high toned voice. “I’ll rip all your tongues out through your asses.”

“Damn, that’s hot.”

“Nyx, you’re disgusting.”

“No, I’m kinky. There’s a difference-”

“Will you shut the fuck up, dude? There’s a daemon threatening us!”

“Half-daemon, actually.”

“Holy shit, do you really think-”

“Children!” Cor yelled, “Save it.” Prompto was slowly regaining control, but not without a struggle. When everyone was silent, behind the ragged breaths he blond let out, they could hear the creaking of bones pushing back into place as his limbs shortened. After his tail retracted with his nails, his eyes returned to their normal bright color, and only his fangs remained, Prompto stood.

“I’m ready. Let’s keep going.”

* * *

It took half of the day for Prompto to be able to learn how to bring himself back on his own.

Half of the time.

Generally, he needed Cor to help him come back to himself. He needed Cor’s help to ground him. Every time he shifted even the slightest bit, he felt like he was falling down a deep and dark hole. He could hear the muffled and echoed voices around him, and his own voice that’s...not his voice talking back to them. The last thing he could hear though, was a low rumbling that was always somewhere in the darkness that he couldn’t find. It felt like there was another presence there with him, and he tried calling out, but he only got a deep growl in response. Both from the darkness and his own body.

When the training was over, he had been slapped on the back by multiple Glaives, Nyx being one that full on bear hugged him. Prompto quickly shoved him away with a half hearted spew of profanities. He had gotten a gentle lecture from a Cor about what he needed to work on tomorrow, and with that, Prompto was whisked away by Gladio to a meeting. Prompto wasn’t aware of it.

But as they got closer and closer to the throne room, Prompto’s nails and fangs were growing again. Gladio whispered soothing words into his ears, but they didn’t stick. He was physically exhausted from shifting in and out of form, but Prompto’s mind was going a mile a minute.

Thirty minutes later, he learned that was the plan all along.

To get him tired and submissive, to the point where Dr Vitenas could easily slip weird white patches with along his body and restraints could bar him into his chair. Prompto saw Nyx’s face among the Glaives responsible for apprehending Prompto. Gladio was nowhere to be seen. He was the one that had thrown Prompto to the wolves.

“Hello, Prompto,” The King said. He stepped into the light of the interrogation room. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could bite someone’s head off.”

“Yes, that’s understandable.”

Prompto turned to Cor, frantically searching his guardian’s face for any explanation. “What the fuck is this?”

“It’s for everyone’s safety.”

“ _ Safety _ ?” Prompto laughed as he felt the panic swelling in his throat.

“We can’t risk you losing control with the King in the room,” Cor explained.

A needle jabbed into his neck from behind. He growled at it and hissed when it pulled out. “What was that?”

“Truth serum,” The King said, “We wanted to be able to get the truth out of you nicely and with consent but… you’ve been less than agreeable at times when we’ve pushed.”

“So what?” Prompto started, “You put me in a chair and torture me til you get the answers you want? Does that bring you pleasure, Your Majesty?” Prompto’s voice dripped with venom as his eyes shifted into a golden glow.

“Protecting my son brings me pleasure.”

“I would  _ never _ hurt, Noct.”

“Maybe  _ you _ wouldn’t,” Cor stepped forward, “But that daemon in you might.”

Prompto let out a harsh, defeated chuckle. “Alright, so let’s start. Get your stupid questions over with.”

“Where are you from?” Cor asked.

“Zegnautas Keep, fucker.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Who the hell knows?” Prompto shrugged, the movement slightly barred from the restraints, “Ask my captors back in Gralea. Or wait… ex-captors. Because- ya know, you guys are taking over.”

Cor frowned, “Prompto…”

“Fucking get it over with.”

The questions were typical and invasive. So very invasive. Question after question made Prompto feel like his brain and thoughts were on full display. Everything halted when the last question was asked.

“Who are you running from?”

The truth was bubbling up his throat but Prompto groaned against it. He slammed a booted foot onto the ground as hard as he can to distract him. “Don’t...don’t please,” He whimpered, “He’ll hear.” Tears burned from his eyes as he looked into the bright light. His nails were biting into the metal chair restraining him and it creaked with his effort. 

“Who? Who will hear, Prompto?”

Prompto let out a pathetic cry. “Ardyn.”

A hush fell over the room, the only sound that could be heard was the whirring of the machine they hooked Prompto up to. But for Prompto, he could hear so many different things.

He could hear everyone’s breathing in the room. Their heartbeats, their nails scraping against a uniform or skin. The muted tone from the light above him. The voice of his one true tormentor in his head.

“ _ Yes, bird, that’s right. You’re mine _ .”

“How could you?” Prompto sobbed.

“ _ Say it again, Prompto. Say the name of the man you’ll never be able to forget and run from _ .”

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, head dropping. “Fuck you. Fuck you fuck you fuck you.”

“ _ They know what you are, Prompto. Will you run from them too _ ?”

“Prompto?” Cor’s hands were on his shoulders, shaking him. “Prompto, come back to us. Why is Chancellor Izunia after you?”

Prompto looked up at Cor. His face was void of any emotion other than utter betrayal. The expression ripped into Cor’s very own soul as the blond opened his mouth and said…

“You did it. You got me killed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter because it's paced to be rushed and impulsive in every way.
> 
> Also because I didn't want to wait to see reactions.

It took three weeks for Prompto to be released from the cell.

Three weeks of him sitting, waiting in silence. Nyx was a common guard to watch Prompto, but he hated it. So many times he’d tried to talk to the blond, get at least a nod or shake of the head in response. Nothing. Nyx somewhat knew of Prompto’s situation, but if you asked him, the kid wasn’t a threat to anyone except for himself. It was hard to see Prompto still and silent, so different from his usual vibrant personality.

Prompto refused to speak to his new lovers as well.

Several times, the three had come to visit. Several times they had tried to hear his voice again, see those violet eyes finally look at them, but they got nothing. The blond had stayed motionless, and his eyes were dazed and vacant. Noctis had begged to enter the cell, but Nyx was forced to hold him back. Gladio had taken to yelling at Prompto through the bars. Words of hurt and shame all in a few sentences. It was unfair to Prompto, and it wasn’t even in Gladio’s place, but yelling at the wall Prompto had formed was how Gladio got his anger out. Ignis was silent, only pleading for Prompto to answer him when the other two had left and only Nyx could watch the usually put together man fall apart.

Sometimes, Nyx talked to Prompto too. He would apologize, and try to reason. He would yell, and try to hurt Prompto. Nyx once came into the cell, going against his orders, and hugged Prompto. The blond had been cold and frozen in place. Nyx wasn’t even sure the blond was breathing until finally, after three long weeks, Prompto spoke.

“Why?” It was a jarring question, coming from cracked lips and a quiet voice.

Nyx hadn’t been able to answer.

* * *

The day Prompto had arrived back at Cor’s house, there were more Glaives than ever posted around the area and inside the house. He had two stationed outside his room around the clock. 

The small room wasn’t the same as he had left it. It had been cleaned. Prompto knew exactly who was responsible. As much as Cor moaned and groaned about Prompto’s behavior, he  _ always _ tidied up after the blond. The Glaives always offered to do it for their Marshal, but Cor would always wave them off. Prompto always gave a laugh when he caught Cor in the act, and would thank the man profusely. Prompto wouldn’t lose the chance to tease his guardian either.

Seeing the room, patting the made bed, hugging the chocobo plushie Gladio had bought him, watering the plants Ignis had helped Prompto choose, and looking at the pictures Noctis had taken with Prompto, taped to the wall. It all made the tears Prompto has been holding back finally fall. He fell to his knees, one hand desperately clinging to the sheets he shoved his face into. He let out a wail, heart wrenching sobs of betrayal and sorrow that were hidden by the thick fabric. 

“Did you really think that they’d love you after they found out what you were?”

Prompto stood immediately, reaching for the familiar switch knife that was no longer in his pocket. His breath hitches at the sight of Ardyn Izunia. Standing in his room, sneering at the pictures on the wall.

“I mean, really? Sweet boy, I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Get the fuck away from me.”

Ardyn chuckled at Prompto, “Bird,  _ you’re _ the one that called  _ me _ here.”

Prompto tried to get to the door, shouting out “Help!”

“They can’t hear you, Prompto.”

“I…” Prompto trailed off, stepping farther away from Ardyn. The panic in his throat is painful, and Ardyn was in front of the door. If he could get to the window-

“They know what you are, pet. What will you do?” Ardyn asked. He picked a picture of Noctis and Prompto, full of smiles at an arcade. “Will you run again? Run from them like you did from me?”

“Stop-”

Ardyn pokes at the finger harshly with his nail, bending the paper over Noctis’s face. “You’re a monster to them, Prompto. But not to me.”

“No, you’re wrong.”

“I’m not.”

“They love me!” Prompto’s voice broke. He couldn’t believe it himself.

Ardyn laughed. “Do they, now? Where are they then. I don’t see them comforting their beloved.”

“They-”

Ardyn shook his head. “Return to your home. Come back home with me, Prompto.”

“This is my home. I’m not leaving.”

Ardyn ripped the picture he was holding and let the two pieces fall to the ground. A perfect rip in between Prompto and Noctis’s faces. “Is it?” He gave Prompto a dark look and stepped closer. “They lock you up multiple times, experiment on you, force you to do things that you’re against-”

“You did that too!”

“And I love you, Prompto,” Ardyn cooed, one hand curling up around Prompto’s neck. “I always have. I’ve accepted you. And finally, you’ve accepted the gift I’ve given you.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“The daemonification, dear pet,” Ardyn answered, “You’ve finally accepted it. You’re not fully human anymore. And they can’t accept that. They don’t see you for your worth.”

“Get the hell off-”

Ardyn grabbed the wrist that pushed him away and clenched it. Prompto winded at the pain and cowered as Ardyn pulled Prompto closer. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t catch his breath. He was sure his whole body was shaking at this point. “Come home.”

“Fuck you!” Prompto shouted.

“Alright,” Ardyn sneered, “Let’s play a game then, shall we?” He shoved Prompto to the ground, chuckling at the pained yelp that the blond let out. “You will leave Insomnia in the next 24 hours, or I’ll kill your beloved Prince.”

“Don’t you dare-”

“It won’t matter where you go, I’ll catch up. But it’s time to leave and go home, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I’m not going anywhere-”

“So Noctis will die because of your selfishness then?” At Prompto’s silence, Ardyn gave him a wicked grin and stepped forward. He pressed one finger to Prompto’s collarbone, and the small boy screamed in agony. When the pain had receded enough for him to regain focus, Ardyn explained “I just put a tracker in you. It’s deep in your skin, and you can’t see it. If you remove it, I’ll know. I’ll know where you are while it’s in as well.” He turned away from Prompto. “What will it be then?” Prompto gave Ardyn the finger. “So be it. I’ll see you soon, bird.”

Prompto watched Ardyn disappear with a series of particles fading after him. Prompto moved on his hands and knees until he could scoop up the picture Ardyn had ripped. He silently wobbled to his dresser and scavenged his drawers for a roll of tape that he often used. Prompto pressed the tape against both sides of the picture and let his forehead hit the surface of the dresser.

Was Ardyn right?

Did those he loved only think of him as a monster now? Could he trust what Ardyn said? Could he trust what  _ they _ said? 

Had he truly lost what made him human?

With one last desperate though thrown to the wind, Prompto rushed out of the house. Ignoring the Glaives shouting after him and surely radioing his movement to Cor.

* * *

“Yo- oh.”

When Nyx answered the door, he had expected Crowe or Libertus. Not the blond that he’s been so keen on trying to connect with. The blond was clearly frazzled, hair windswept, sweat rolling off his body.

“Nyx,” Prompto breathed out.

“What are you doin-” Nyx was cut off by Prompto pushing Nyx into his apartment entryway and shoving the Glaive into the wall. Nyx cupped the back of his head after the impact, and froze when Prompto pressed his body close. “Uh…”

“Help me.”

“With what?” Nyx almost squeaked at the hands that grazed up his arms and onto his shoulders.

“Help me feel human again.”

That was the last sentence that Prompto said to the older man. The blond had quickly pushed himself onto his toes and pressed his lips against Nyx’s. He ignored the gasp and slight push the Glaive gave, but fought back against the resistance with a desperate “ _ Please _ ”.

With that, Nyx threw all logic down the drain. Only after he had slept with the blond, touched every surface of Prompto’s skin that he could reach, and kissed the tears that had fallen from those violet eyes, did he realize what was happening.

It was only that night, when he was sitting up at the edge of the bed, playing with the fire that lit up from his palms, did it dawn on him what shit they had just gotten into.

“I need you to get me out of Insomnia.”

Nyx turned to look at Prompto. The blond was laid out, naked body halfway covered by the duvet. His eyes were full of resolution. “Why?”

“I can’t answer that right now.”

“Is it… who they were asking about?”

Prompto didn’t answer, only sitting up at looking at Nyx with a frown. “Can you get me out?”

“I don’t know,” Nyx said honestly, “Getting you past the Wall guards is one thing, but the Glaives? I don’t know, blondie-”

“Please,” Prompto pleaded, “I need you to do this for Noct.”

“For the Prince? Why?”

“Nyx!” Prompto interrupted. “I’ll do whatever. I just- I need to go.” Tears we’re filling the blond’s eyes and like hell Nyx was gonna be another reason they fell.

Nyx rubbed his hands through his hair. “Fine, fine. When do you need to go?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!” Nyx’s bewildered face at least brought a small smile to Prompto’s lips. “You’re a lot work, you know that, chocobo?”

“I kinda get the idea.”

When Prompto was leaving, he had left Nyx with a hug and a genuine “Thank you so much. For everything you’ve done for me. I don’t hold anything against you.” Nyx had watched the blond disappear down into the dark streets, and pulled out his phone and wallet to get the preparations ready.

When Prompto had returned back to his room, he packed essentials into his bag. He took one blanket with him, a few pairs of clothing, the half filled water bottle, bypassed his phone and charger, and hesitated before snatching the pictures off the wall and shoved them and his camera into the large duffel bag.

When he stepped out of the room, only on Glaive was standing at attention. After a long and painful moment, they spoke. “There’s keys, water, and food on the table in the kitchen. The Marshal is asleep. The keys are for a motorcycle. Can you drive it?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Prompto thanked the guy and headed to the kitchen. He stuffed it all into his bag. He made his way to the door but paused. He dropped the bag and stepped quietly towards Cor’s bedroom. The Glaives watched him, and nodded with their permission. Prompto snuck in and approached Cor’s sleeping form. Prompto touched a hand to Cor’s cheek as lightly as he could and leaned down. “I’ll forgive you someday. Thank you,” he whispered and left the bedroom, but not before leaving a small press of a kiss against Cor’s forehead.

Prompto was gone when morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed not enjoying this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly shorter than all the others because it's supposed to be!
> 
> This is the chapter where Nocis and co. embark on his journey, you know, minus one (1) Prompto
> 
> You're supposed to feel overwhelmed with the time flying by so don't hate me pleaseee love you ilyilyily

The Citadel has been chaotic for a week now.

Everyday was proving to be more and more difficult. Regis was constantly in meetings, trying to calm the council members down after Prompto’s disappearance. Ignis wasn’t far behind him, constantly trying to cover for Noctis and Gladio, as everyone in the Citadel knew of their connections with the blond. Gladio spent the majority of his time in the training room, forcefully dragging Noctis out of the apartment when he deemed fit.

Noctis was devastated.

He knew they all hurt Prompto. He knew the situation could’ve and should’ve been handled so much better, but he hadn’t even had the thought to clear it up with Prompto. Noctis felt like such a godsdamned idiot.

But that wasn’t it. No… he found out about Prompto and Nyx the morning after Prompto was gone.

After Nyx reported to duty, he crumbled under Ignis’ piercing gaze and spilled the truth. And as the truth tumbled out of his lips, his endeavor with Prompto, the escape plan, Noctis had warped right in front of Nyx and shoved him against the wall with a sleeve in his shirt.

“How could you?” He had hissed out.

“It’s what he wanted!” Nyx growled.

Noctis slammed him against the wall again, “We we’re keeping him safe! He was safe here!”

“He didn’t feel safe!” Nyx shouted. “Don’t you see, Prince?” Nyx spat out the title, “He wanted out because we betrayed him. We treated just like those bastards that tortured him.”

“But Ardyn-”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Nyx said, “Prompto had to have known that the fucker caught up to him.” At this point, Noctis’ grip has released and Gladio was pulling him back by the elbow. Ignis was silent with rage, the only giveaway being his fists clenched at his sides. “Said he was doing it for you. By the way.”

Noctis had left the room without a word after that. Ignis and Gladio remained, both silent. “I slept with him, and I don’t want to apologize for that,” Nyx confessed, “It was his way of saying goodbye. And in that moment… I think he needed someone. Physically.”

Gladio had grumbled something under his breath and turned away to go after Noctis. Ignis gave a small sigh and pushed up his glasses. “Thank you,” Nyx’s eyes widened, “For your honesty.” None of them had spoken to Nyx since.

“Poor, pitiful Prince Noctis,” he whispered to himself, looking up at the dark ceiling. Every time he laid in this bed now, he’d remember Prompto. His beautiful violet eyes, the soft press of his lips, the way his hands trembled with excitement and anxiety. 

Everything Noctis would remember, because he didn’t know if he would have it ever again.

* * *

“We should send Crownsguard and Glaives our to follow him. He might be running back to the Nifs.”

“You’re correct, he may have been a spy.”

“Knew that filthy monster couldn’t be trusted.”

King Regis slams his cane against the marble, making everyone’s ears in the room ring with pain. Even Clarus slightly jumped at the action. “Gentlemen, kindly, shut your mouths and listen,” Regis started, “If you had paid any bit of attention to the boy in truth, you would know that he didn’t have a bad bone in his body. It was us he couldn’t trust. He’s not running back to Niflheim because they abused and tortured him.”

“You don’t know that, Your Majesty-”

“I do!” Regis roared. “Because I knew Prompto for who he was. He’s not a criminal, he’s not a monster. He’s a scared, abused boy. And he ran away from those who betrayed him once again.” King Regis folded his hands into his lap. “We will not send our soldiers after him, there is no need.”

“Your Majesty, please!”

“That is  _ final _ .”

The last meeting of the month about Prompto ended there.

* * *

“So, what?” Noctis asked, a sarcastic laugh in his voice. “We just… never know what happened to him?”

“Yes, Highness.”

“Bullshit!”

Gladio stood up from the sofa, “What's bullshit is that you can’t accept any of this! Astrals, Noct, it’s been over a month. Pull yourself together.”

Noctis shoved Gladio away when he got too close. “You expect me to? We hurt him so much he fucked Nyx and ran right out of Insomnia. We hurt him so badly.” Noctis stepped away, his back to his future shield. “Fuck, Gladio, did you feel anything for Prompto?”

“Noctis, watch your tongue.”

“No. I wanna know,” Noctis said, “How about it, Gladio? You feel anything? You care even the tiniest bit for him?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I mean, after all, you were the one that scared him the most. No wonder he ran-”

“ _ Noctis _ !” Ignis yelled.

Noctis and Gladio were frozen looking into each other’s eyes. The prince knew he had struck right where it hurt. He knew Gladio had issues with his image, he knew he struggled trying to get Prompto to be no longer scared of him. He knew and he went and said that anyways. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep.”

The retainers watch Noctis go and slam his bedroom door behind him. Gladio sank back onto the sofa next to Ignis. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, still taking in the shock of Noctis’ words.

“Prompto was not afraid of you. He adored you, Gladio,” Ignis reaches a hand up and rubbed the back of Gladio’s neck. When the larger man didn’t answer, Ignis started to pull and lay the other man’s head against his shoulder. “He may have been afraid of you at first, he was scared of all of us. But I know that the last time we saw him,  _ truly _ saw him, he only thought the best of you.”

Ignis stroked his hands through Gladio’s loose hair falling from his half ponytail when he heard the shuddering breath. “I wanna see him, Iggy.”

“As do I, love.”

* * *

“My son, it is your sacred duty that you complete this task,” Noctis let out a sharp exhale as he gazed up at his father, sitting on the throne. “It is of the utmost importance that you travel to Altissia, and gain our Oracle’s favor. Your future queen.” Noctis inwardly laughed. He felt nothing for Luna, and she felt nothing for him. In fact, he knew of a certain Oracle having relations with the same sex from time to time. They were nothing like lovers, always treating each other as siblings. But, they had to play the part. “Do you accept?”

“I do.”

“You are not to return until this is completed.”

“Understood.”

Prince Noctis rose from his bow and turned away before his father could speak anymore bullshit about his responsibilities. Gladio and Ignis followed suit, and soon they were approaching the car that Cor had running for them.

“Walk tall, my son.” His father had said, an emotion that Noctis couldn’t read hiding behind his earnest eyes.

* * *

  
“Well, would you listen to that, Shiva?” the man pet the head of the coeurl kneeling at his knees, “Seems like Prince Noctis is engaged. Can you believe that? I can’t.  _ Him _ \- getting married? No way.” Shiva purred at his boots and pushed her muzzle further into the hand caressing her. He let out a thoughtful hum, shoving his hand into another bag of bolts. “Well, I guess it has been over a year. Things change.” Sandy brows tightened against a greasy face. “Some things, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love youuuu


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused, both this and last chapter were kinda like time skips. They're filler!
> 
> you know, before shit hits the fan again :)

Prompto made it out all the way to the Alstor Slough before the motorcycle ran out of gas. He slung his legs off and let out a loud groan, not caring about the pairs of eyes that turned to him. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and rummaged through his duffel bag. No gil left for gas. He was hoping that have made it back to Wiz’s before it gave out, but that was proving to be hopeless.

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have gotten that sandwich,” Prompto whined quietly to himself, “What the hell is with gil anyways? Why does a big wall change the money system, or whatever this bullshit is?”

“You would be right, friend! Why indeed!” Prompto let out an embarrassing yelp at the loud voice behind him. “Oh,” the lady said, “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Just noticed your bike was from the city. You Crownsguard or something?”

“Almost,” Prompto shrugged nervously. Everyone outside the walls was different from inside. In Insomnia, no one wanted to talk to Prompto. His glare was enough to send groups of people away without opening his mouth. But here, he got a clap on the back for it. Several. Times. And everyone seemed to know everyone and everything. What the hell is up with that? Prompto hated it. Everyone was way too friendly.

“Well, whatever that means,” the woman shrugged as well, “I’m Sania, and as you seem to be… capable one way or another, mind doin’ a job for me?”

“Huh?” Prompto huffed out, “Why would I ever do that for a stranger?”

“You’re broke as my grandpa’s back.”

Prompto shifted on his feet nervously, not really understanding why she said that in such a cheerful tone. “Is he… okay?”

Sania gave him a wide smile, “Oh, I like you. We’re gonna get along just fine.”

* * *

Frogs.

Fucking frogs.

That’s what Prompto has decided is going on his tombstone. The little fuckers were gonna be the death of him. 

“ _ Go catch some frogs, boy! It’ll be fun boy _ !” Prompto mockingly cheered in Sania’s accent. “ _ Worth the time _ .” Prompto let out a loud yell as he bent down to scoop another red frog into the box he’d brought with him. “Bullshit, Prompto says now.”

A minute later, Prompto regrets going on this small job of his even more, as he makes eye contact with a large feline creature in the short distance behind some trees.

In a hurry, he dropped the box and slammed a lid over it. He fumbled through his clothes and yanked out the dagger he’d stolen from Nyx when the Glaive was sleeping. He kept his eyes on the large animal, slowly creeping out from the shade, and Prompto knew the dagger wasn’t going to save his life.

But he didn’t have time to think, because the large animal lunges towards him with a roar. He clumsily stepped to the side, barely avoiding the swiping claw that reached for him. As the animal turned to him, he swung his hand out, landing a slash across it’s nose. It snarled and leapt again, only slamming him to the ground this time, but successfully knocking the air from his lungs.

“Fuck..!” Prompto let out, along with a series of coughs. He scrambled to get back on his feet as the beast started to charge him again. This time, a long, tendril-like appendage wrapped around his foot and dragged him across the rocky ground. He felt the sharp bits of gravel slice across his back and swung his hand up and sliced the appendage clean off. The beast let out a terrifying screech and distanced itself from Prompto. The air suddenly felt like it was filled with electricity. Prompto’s instincts were screaming at him to switch then, and he hurriedly did. He felt his bones creaking, nails elongating, canines protruding, and his vision went black.

The next time Prompto was aware of his surroundings, he was pushing the beast’s body off of him, one clawed hand impaling the neck of his offender. He gagged and shoved it bodily off of him, and emptied the contents of his stomach not far from him. He stumbled to the lake and practically threw himself in the wash the blood from his body. When he trudged out, he returned to find the box still sitting pretty as a present, the sounds of frogs croaking inside giving him his only sense of accomplishment.

“I’m getting a fucking bonus for that shit,” he hissed to himself before picking the box of frogs back up and making his way out of the slough.

When Prompto returned to Sania, it wasn’t a completely lousy pay, he discovered. Prompto could still get gas and dinner, but it would probably only last him a day or two. It was worth catching some frogs sure, but a giant, vicious cat? No. And to make it everything worse, he’d lost his keys to the motorcycle in the fight. Now he had to trudge back down the slough in order to get back to Wiz. Gods preserve him.

Prompto slung the duffel bag around his back because he had no excuse to leave it with Sania, and began the trek down the muddy hill in the falling rain. He cursed at himself for not being a hoodie and quickened his pace. He passed by the friendly beasts that he’s dubbed “furry elephants” until he can borrow a book from Wiz’s place about the world outside of Insomnia, and made his way to where he caught the frogs. 

From a mile away, he could see the massive corpse of the beast he killed not long ago. As he got closer, he could hear a small- crying… sound? When he approached the beast a few feet away, he could see there was a small cub whimpering into the larger animal’s scruff. 

Prompto cursed himself again.  _ Shit _ , he thought, _ I killed its mom, didn’t I _ ? “Uh… hey, sweet… thing?” Even though it was an animal Prompto was talking to, he still felt embarrassed.

The little thing immediately locked eyes with him and began to hiss and snarl. Prompto felt his lips pull in return but he ignored it. He got closer, trying to act as non-intimidating as possible, and crouched down next to the small cub. It wouldn’t leave its mother’s side, and only huddle closer to the wet fur of the corpse. “Um… I’m sorry about your mama,” Prompto said gently, reaching out a hand and holding it palm up under the cub’s mouth, “I don’t have a mom either.” The cub bit his hand.

“Ow! The fuck?” Prompto snatched his hand away with a hiss. Surprisingly, the sound earned himself a small paw resting on his knee in response. The cub had come out from under the long, wet fur of its mother, and started to climb into his lap. “Oh… hello.” Prompto softly rested his hand against the fur of the cub, and cringed when he felt how emaciated the young thing was. He frowned at the wet fur as well, and when he brought his hand away, he could see the remnants of a bloody wound on his hand. 

“Hey, you,” Prompto cooed out. He smiled when the cub looked up at him with “puppy dog eyes”, as Gladio once told him about, “How about you and I stick together for now on, hm?” Prompto chuckled a bit when the small feline rubbed it’s face against his hand. “A little bit of I scratch your back, you scratch mine.” He let out one more laugh as he scratched the back of the cub, and it’s tail vibrated.

He scooped the cub up and softly cradled it in his arms. “Okay, let's get going…” Prompto swiftly held the animal upside down for a moment, and found no testicles, “Girl!” He held her in the crook of one arm while he made space in his duffel bag. Once he successfully got enough space for her, he carefully placed her in and tucked the blanket he’d brought with him around her. He kept the bag wrapped around his back and let the bag itself rest on his stomach as he made his way back to his bike.

Well, Wiz was just going to have to deal with this.

* * *

“Prompto,” Wiz sighed, “Do you know what that thing is?”

“A cute cat?”

Prompto stood in the center of Wiz’s barn with a coeurl cub at his feet, and Wiz just couldn’t be surprised. “It’s called a coeurl, Prompto. They’re dangerous.”

“But she’s just a baby! And she’s hurt and starving and alone and I couldn’t just leave her out there alone! Her mom’s dead.”

“How do you know that?” Wiz asked.

“I may or may not be the reason why.”

Wiz sighed one more time before he relented to Prompto’s begging eyes and the purrs coming from the cub running against his boots. “Fine,” Wiz said, “But she’s your responsibility.”

“Done!”

“I’ll teach you what you need to know. You know nothing.”

“I don’t!” Prompto admitted with a smile on his face.

Wiz would never tell him that the real reason he let the cub stay was because she got Prompto to smile for the first time in front of Wiz.

* * *

“Wiz, I think Shiva is going through her teenage rebellion.”

Wiz shook his head and laughed at Prompto’s statement. “Kid, you sound like a parent.”

“I am!” Prompto cried out sitting up from where he sat at the table, “Basically. She’s like my child, you know?”

The old man laughed again and ruffled Prompto’s hair before setting down Prompto’s lunch. “She’s a wild animal, son. She’s got urges.”

Prompto knew that, of course. He felt the same urges all the time. When he took Shiva hunting for dinner, he always felt the need to shift and compete with her over food. But he vowed when he left Insomnia, that he would never fully shift again. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt anyone else, or even an innocent animal. Hurting Shiva would just send him straight to the Gods to answer for his crimes. So, recently he’s begun sitting out and waiting for Shiva to return back to him. Wiz has graciously allowed them to stay living in his barn, since it was big enough for a growing coeurl to climb around as needed. But there was only so much control Prompto had.

When Prompto finished his lunch, he made his way out of the Chocobo Post, which was missing its chocobos much to his chagrin, and left his gun in his holster. He soon arrived at Shiva’s usual hunting grounds, and brought his fingers to his lips to let out a whistle he trained Shiva to respond to. Almost immediately, he could hear a chirp sound as the response, and then he was tackled by a half-grown coeurl from behind.

“Sweet  _ Six- _ ” Prompto wheezed out, “Shiiiva.” The blond laughed when he felt the sandpaper tongue lapping at his neck and cheeks. Her claws were kneading his chest and her purrs tumbled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her off. “Hey, hold up.” He let out a quick whistle, and she was on her hind legs waiting for command. “Um… I need you to be calm for a second.” As if Shiva understood him, she tilted her head a bit. Prompto crouched down onto the ground and kept his eyes locked on hers. 

He began to shift. 

Shiva immediately started and began growling at his changing form. He hunched her back and her claws dug into the dirt and more snarls ripped from her. When Prompto was fully transformed, she froze. He looked just like her. He was a coeurl, but… not at the same time.

He had the patterns and markings, limbs and tail, claws and ears, but he also had different colored eyes than her. One gold, one blood red. Some parts of his form were also coated in black spots. Prompto supposed this was thanks to the experiments performed on him. He was the equivalent to a coeurl with the Scourge. No wonder Shiva looked so scared. 

_ Right _ , he thought to himself, _ let’s get her used to this _ . He let out a series of chirps that resembled Shiva’s, and crouched against the ground in a non-threatening stance. Slowly, she approached him, not making a sound. When she scented him though, she pounced with chirps of recognition, and they wrestled playfully.

_ It’s you! It’s you it’s you!  _ Prompto could hear it in his head, as if she was using her mouth to say it.  _ It’s my mom! _

He pushed her off with his hind legs, easily now since he was a bit bigger than her in this form, and looked into her blue eyes.  _ Hunt?  _ He sent towards her with a chirp. Then, they were making their way through the forest together with lightning speed. They chased down garulas, sabertusks, and anything that even slightly got in their way. Prompto followed her lead for the most part, and relied on his instincts to guide him through taking down prey.

Wiz was going to be real happy when Prompto and Shiva brought back their haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: how do i say prom is a coeurl
> 
> my brain: give him cat
> 
> me: what
> 
> my brain: B i g C a t
> 
> me: yes
> 
> also: prom and shiva communicate like cheetahs, since cheetahs and coeurls seem similar to me.  
that's why i use the word "chirp"! bc cheetahs sound like birds!  



End file.
